KILO INDIA ROMEO
by Pyroptose
Summary: Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval virevoltent à chacun de ses pas sur sa combinaison en lycra noir. Elle est anxieuse, stressée : le danger peut surgir à n'importe quel moment, de n'importe où...
1. La fille de l'ombre

_« Fais ce qui t'effraie, et la peur disparaîtra. »_

 _Anonyme._

* * *

 _ **KILO . INDIA . ROMEO**_

* * *

 _La veille :_

Gin montait avec une prestance déstabilisante les quelques marches de l'estrade qui surplombait les dix recrues de l'Organisation. C'est un moment dont on se souvient toute sa vie. Rien ne peut vous préparer à ça. Personne n'imaginait ce qui allait se produire. Désormais je sais reconnaître ce sourire de connivence sur son visage. Le sourire mesquin de celui qui sait, mais qui ne dit rien par pur plaisir de voir l'étendu du désarroi dans les yeux de ses proies lorsqu'elles ne font qu'entre voir ce qui les attends...

Non, personne ne peut être près à ça.

Personne ne peut être prêt à affronter la mort, d'en être assez proche pour danser le tango avec elle.

Personne, mis à part moi.

Oui, j'étais parmi les dix recrues...

###

 _Cinq ans plus tôt :_

Ses cheveux attachées en queue de cheval virevoltent à chacun de ses pas sur sa combinaison en lycra noir. Elle est anxieuse, stressée : le danger peut surgir à n'importe quel moment, de n'importe où...

Elle longe consciencieusement le mur dans le noir le plus total, en gardant tout de même un bon mètre d'écart avec lui : si une balle venait à le percuter, les fragments pourrait tout de même la toucher mortellement.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la température avais bien chuté. Le bout de ses doigts ne manquais pas de lui rappeler. Pas d'oreillette. Personne pour l'aider. Elle est seule, et elle doit s'en sortir. A tout prix.

La jeune femme laisse ses jumelles de vision nocturne tomber sur ses yeux.

« _La bas. Je dois aller là bas_ ».

Le seul problème : Des miradors avec snipers, des chiens, des mines. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter...

Elle se met à ramper dans les hautes herbes, se frayant un passage à couvert vers sa destination, mais cela allait bientôt être insuffisant... Une vaste étendue à découvert se dresse devant elle, entre sa positon et sa destination. Vouloir la traverser, c'est laisser ses ennemis jouer à Duck Hunt. On ne court pas plus vite que des balles de calibre 7,62mm, il va falloir qu'elle trouve une méthode inédite.

La fille de l'ombre sort rapidement la tête hors des hautes herbes. Elle observe. Chaque mirador, sorte de guitoune haut perchée sur une structure métallique est protégé à chacun de ses quatre pieds par un gardes armés du AK47, une arme de la seconde guerre mondiale recyclée par les voyous de la planète entière.

Elle se demande comment les neutraliser tout en restant furtive. Tout ce qu'elle a c'est un couteau. Une lame de combat, certes. Mais ça reste un couteau.

« _Réfléchis, réfléchis bordel_ » Son souffle haletant à cause du stress lui fait produir beaucoup de buée. Elle décide de s'allonger sur le dos le temps de mettre au point son plan et de récupérer un rythme respiratoire convenable. Si elle arrive à monter dans ce mirador, elle pourra se servir du fusil de précision pour tuer les autres snipers et ainsi parvenir jusqu'à son objectif sans se faire repérer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

« _Vu qu'ils sont quartes, ils surveillent chacun un champ de quatre-vingt dix degrés. Si ils sont bien formés, normalement, ils ne quittent leur poste que si leur collègue est en véritable difficulté. donc si je balance un cailloux là bas dans le fossé, lui ira voir ce qui se passe, ce qui descend au nombre de trois les gardes au pied du mirador. Si je balance un autre caillou à l'opposé du premier, alors avec la distraction produite, je serais en mesure de me les faire d'un coup. Le quatrième revient, même tarif._ »

Elle mord son couteau et se met en chemin du premier mirador, en quadrupedie. Un bras devant l'autre, les pieds poussant le reste du corps. Avancer, avancer, avancer. Braver le froid, la boue, la douleur et la peine. Les herbes humides fouettes son visage, la boue souille sa combinaison. Elle décide d'en recouvrir tout son visage, en prenant garde de briser les formes et les traits, pour n'être plus que deux yeux de prédateurs se mouvant sans bruit, dans la nuit.

30m

20 m

10m

* _ **Ploc**_ *

* _C'est quoi ça ? Attends je vais voir..._ *

* _ **Ploc**_ *

* _Hein ?_ *

* _ **Sssk**_ * *Ahh* * _ **Sssk**_ * * _ **Sssk**_ *

* **Hé les gars, qu'est-ce...** * * _ **Sssk**_ *

###

La jeune femme est parvenue jusqu'en haut de l'échelle du mirador, seule sa tête dépasse de la trappe d'accès. Elle saisi le couteau ensanglanté qu'elle tient entre ses dents. Elle répète une ou deux fois le mouvement du poignet, puis se décide.

« _1_ »

« _2_ »

« _3_ »

D'un mouvement vif et net, elle impulse à la lame fatale la direction de la nuque du sniper, concentré. « _Espèce de campouse va_ ». Deux rotations complètes en l'air et la lame se plante entre deux vertèbre de l'homme qui s'effondre aussitôt sur ses deux jambes comme un pantin désarticulé.

« _C'est bon, il y a un silencieux, cool_ »

Elle place la crosse de l'arme contre sa joue, aligne sa première cible, expire...

 _ ***S'ke ***_

La fille de l'ombre repense à son enfance, lorsqu'elle jouait à Duck Hunt avec son père. C'est mécanique, lui disait-il, tu alignes ta cible avec tes organes de visé, soit le truc au bout du canon et le viseur, et tu sera sure de toujours avoir les canards, compris ?

« _Compris, papa, …_ ».

« _… Tous des putains de canards_ »

 _ ***S'ke***_

 _ ***S'ke***_

 _ ***S'ke***_

« _La voie est libre, faut juste que j'évite les mines et les chiens ..._ »

Avant de partir, elle vole l'arme de poing sur le cadavre du tireur d'élite.

 _A seven nation army couldn't hold me back..._

###

Elle arrive enfin au pied de ça cible : une résidence ultra protégée. Pas de question à se poser se dit-elle...

La jeune femme enfonce la pointe de son couteau dans le creux de la tête des vis de la bouche d'aération afin de retirer la grille qui en bloque l'accès. Elle entend un garde se rapprocher.

« _Oh bordel de merde. »_

 _« Aller, bordel, va tu t'enlever connasse ?_ »

Transie par le froid, ses mains n'ont plus suffisamment de force, et la lame ripe contre une vis récalcitrante. Elle est exténuée, mais elle sait qu'il faut continuer à avancer. _Marche ou crève_.

Les pas se font de plus en plus proche, il faut qu'elle entre maintenant, sinon, elle est fichue.

« _Ah ça y est !_ »

Sa taille de guêpe lui permet d'aisément se faufiler dans le conduit.

« _Aller, c'est bientôt fini, je lui colle un pruneau, et je me casse comme je suis venue..._ »

Gauche

Droite

Tout droit.

« _Normalement, c'est là._ »

Elle devrait arriver dans la buanderie, et c'est bien le cas. La pièce est noire. La jeune femme reprend son souffle, prête à aller chercher sa cible toujours en furtivité dans la demeure.

Mais la lumière s'allume.

Une douzaine de kalachnikovs font sauter la sécurité.

* * *

Vous en voulez plus ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter cet essai !


	2. Effet conducteur

_La veille :_

« Ecoutez bien, ignares.

Mon nom de code est GIN. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment vous êtes devant moi aujourd'hui mais j'ai un poste d'agent exécutif à pourvoir. Un seul. Pourtant vous êtes dix devant moi. Il m'en faut un de vous, un seul.

Comme vous êtes au courant de notre existence, on ne peut pas vous relâcher dans la nature après votre échec au concours d'entrée, qui commence...maintenant. »

Immédiatement, on m'a passé de force un sac opaque sur la tête. J'ai reçu un violent coup de pied dans le dos, qui m'a fait tomber à genoux, tandis que quelqu'un retenait mon bras droit en arrière. J'ai senti une aiguille pénétrer dans mon triceps, puis plus rien...

Plus rien jusqu'à mon réveil.

 _Il y a cinq ans :_

Le bruit d'une goutte d'eau choyant au sol avec la régularité d'un métronome dans la cave glauque où est détenue Hidemi aura bientôt raison de sa santé mentale. Il n'y a qu'une pauvre ampoule à vapeur mercure éclairant fébrilement d'une lueur orangeâtes la peau salie de l'élève Hondo, qui héroïquement, tente de faire abstraction de son environnement hors normes. Attachée sur une chaise les bras dans le dos, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

Les gonds de la lourde porte métallique rouillée grincent. Trois hommes cagoulés entrent. Le premier, ayant une forte carrure, bien que plutôt petit devance de peu le second qui lui est bien plus mince sans être beaucoup plus grand. Maintenant elle regrette le moment où elle pouvait entendre la fuite.

« Regardez ce qu'on a là les gars ! »

« On va bien s'occuper de toi ma belle »

Le troisième, resté en retrait derrière les deux autres prend à son tour la parole. Il semble plus dégourdi que les deux autres, signe, pense la jeune femme, de son niveau hiérarchique plus important.

« Une ventilation mécanique fait circuler une masse d'air à une certaine vitesse. Si le passage se réduit, alors fatalement, par effet venturi, l'air accélérera, provoquant un sifflement bien particulier dans le système, et audible dans chacune des pièces équipées. Le saviez-vous, mademoiselle ? »

La jeune femme préfère se taire plutôt que de répondre tandis qu'on lui installe les électrodes dans le bras.

###

Elle se tait. Malgré la douleur des chocs électriques, elle est décidée à ne rien dire. Jamais elle ne donnera le nom de ses camarades, de ses chefs. Jamais. Cela n'empêche pourtant en rien la poursuite de l'interrogatoire.

###

« Dis-nous un nom ! »

…

ARRGH !

« T'aime ça ? »

…

AHHH !

« Bon bah puisque la princesse ne se décide pas à parler, autant la cramer ! »

Le premier homme cagoulé à être entré appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton qui envoie les décharges. Hidemi se convulse de douleur sur sa chaise. Ses bras commencent à fumer et noircir tandis que le bourreau frénétique se déchaîne sur le pauvre boitier de commande, offrant à la pauvre jeune femme une expression de visage entre la folie démentielle et le plaisir inouï de la voir souffrir.

Son cœur s'arrête de battre. Son corps prend feu.

###

 ** _VOUS ETES MORT_**

 _OBJECTIFS MISSION_ : ÉCHEC

 _CONSERVATION DES INFORMATIONS_ : SUCCÈS

 _SURVIE DES AGENTS_ : ÉCHEC

###

ARRET DE LA SIMULATION DANS :

3…2…1…

###

Doucement le corps de la jeune femme sort du large tube dans lequel elle était auparavant emprisonnée. Un technicien en blouse blanche vient ouvrir l'arceau de sécurité qui maintenait son thorax contre son lit coulissant et finit par lui retirer le masque high-tech qu'elle portait sur le visage. Des nausées la prennent, comme à chaque fois après une séance. Elle pose un pied parterre puis se lève, rejoignant les toilettes les plus proches sous les hués de ses camarades de génies ayant tous réussi avec brio l'exercice.

« Alors Poulet Rôti, bien ce p'tit exercice ? »

« Hé, Poulet Rôti, faudra venir chez moi, la climatisation est en panne ! »

Ils l'affublaient de ce surnom depuis qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à finir une mission, finissant toujours capturées, et devant subir « l'entretient ». Dans cette machine développée par l'école de la CIA, le monde virtuel tel qu'il apparaît à l'élève lui paraît d'une réalité frappante, la machine arrivant même à provoquer la douleur dans le corps des plus maladroits.

Elle s'était ratée quasiment à tous les coups, une fois mordu mortellement par un chien, une autre, morte d'asphyxie dans le train d'atterrissage d'un avion qu'elle tentait d'infiltrer, les autres cas se finissant par une combustion électrique.

Arrivée devant la glace des toilettes des dames, elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage, surement pour masquer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle est énervée contre elle-même, énervée d'échouer sans cesse aux missions tandis que les autres progressent. A ce rythme-là, elle ne pourra jamais devenir comme son père, et l'optique de passer à côté de sa vie rêvée lui est insupportable. Le renseignement, c'est tout pour elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle a.

Quelqu'un entre.

C'est Mike Huges, un de ses camarades de classe.

« Sort de là abruti, c'est les toilettes des filles ici ! » Lui lance-t-elle pour l'éloigner plutôt que lui éviter quelque problème d'ordre éthique.

« Tu sais Hidemi, ton parcours était franchement bien, t'as juste merdé sur la fin.

-Ta gueule Huges.

\- Je peux t'aider tu sais.

\- T'y gagnes quoi ?

\- J'ai raté mes examens sur la théorie. Là c'est toi qui pourrai m'aider vu que tu as majoré au dernier.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser bercer comme ça ? Dégage, tu me dégoûtes.

\- Comme tu veux, mais faudra pas venir pleurer à la prochaine simu ! Je suis dans ma chambre toute la soirée pour bosser. Passes quand tu veux si tu veux apprendre deux trois bricoles.

\- DÉGAGE ! »

###

« - Qui est-ce ? Demande un homme d'âge mur en écartant les persiennes de la fenêtre qui surplombe la cour des résidences, pour mieux voir la personne qui la traversait.

\- Notre prochain corbeau, très cher…

* * *

Est-ce que ça vous plait ? Cette histoire risque d'être assez "originale" dans le sens premier du terme car on ne sait pas grand chose de Kir, donc le champ des possibilités est infini. J'ai ai choisi un, reste à voir s'il est viable.


	3. Sables mouvants

_Aujourd'hui._

On me retire violemment le sac que j'avais jusqu'alors sur la tête. La luminosité extérieure m'éblouit d'abord, avant de diminuer rapidement, ce qui me laisse entre voire ce qui m'attend. Le vent froid et bruyant me lacère, mais j'ai déjà connu pire...

Je chancelle sur mes deux jambes en me relevant, et retombe à terre dans un sursaut de vertige quand je m'aperçois être au bord d'une falaise surplombant la mer. J'ai cru voir quelques rochers en contrebas. Si je tombes...

On nous fait tous asseoir sur le rebord. Les uns à côtés des autres. Le vent souffle dans mes oreilles et me rend sourde. Je ne sait pas ce qui m'attend et un vieux dicton que je hais me revient en tête « _qui vivra verra_ » . Bullshit ! Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est le petit morceau de rocher que mon pied à arraché tomber à pic et rétrécir jusqu'à entendre le son de son impact inéluctable contre le sol.

D'instinct, j'ai compté les secondes de sa chute, ce qui ne doit pas être très malin puisque ça me permet d'en conclure que je suis assise au bord de 350 m de vide... J'en vois d'ailleurs qui commencent à flancher. A ma gauche, trois personnes plus loin, je vois un gars qui éclate en sanglot, criant qu'il veut abandonner. Comportement peu judicieux puisqu'un de nos matons lui donne un coup de pied fatal dans le dos. Il crie. Puis se tait. Ploc.

Soudain le vent porte à mes oreilles le son grave de la voix de celui qui se fait appeler Gin, criant pour se faire entendre, si ce n'est pour se faire craindre plus encore...

Il est dans notre dos, on ne peux pas le voir, personne ne doit ni ne peux se retourner. Je fixe la mer qui vient frapper la falaise sans espoir de la briser. Devant moi j'ai le vide, et derrière la mort par le vide.

 _« Ne vous voilà plus que neuf._

 _C'est huit de trop. »_

 _###_

 _Il y a cinq ans :_

« Ahhh, putain, j'aurais du parier ma solde ! C'était sûr que tu viendrais quand-mê...

\- Ta gueule Huges ! Meugle Hidemi.

\- Mais dis-donc, c'est que madame a autant de caractère qu'une princesse Disney !

\- TA. GUEULE.

\- Ça va, ça va, t'as pris ta combi de simu ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai amenée.

\- Nickel, part sans moi, je prend deux trois trucs, et j'arrive, Ok ?

\- Entendu, à tout de suite. »

###

De nouveau, la jeune femme s'allonge sur le tiroir High-tech de la salle de simulation. Elle rabat l'arceau de sécurité sur elle puis place sa tête dans l'encoche siliconée du plateau sur lequel elle repose. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit sont camarade rentrer dans le « Tube » d'à côté lorsque sa tête rentre elle aussi dans la lourde machine. Le ronronnement devient de plus en plus fort tandis que la structure qui l'entoure se met à tourner de plus en plus vite. Elle ressent des picotement à l'arrière du crâne, et une sensation de vertige l'envahit.

 _IMPULSION_

 _ELECTROMAGNETIQUE_

 _DANS_

 _3...2...1..._

###

L'esprit de la jeune femme est en transit entre deux réalités, en suspension dans des limbes inconscientes, attendant de se réveiller dans un monde plus qu'un autre. Elle est perdue dans sa propre tête, pendant une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde durant laquelle son esprit fait un plongeon dans le vide de son âme avant qu'une décharge électrique ne frappe son dos, progressant dans son corps et provoquant un soubresaut dans tout sa chair la propulsant dans cette réalité parallèle appelée simulation.

###

« Tu plaisantes là j'espère, Huges ? Demande Hidemi, choquée-déçue par la situation.

\- Quoi, t'as pas envie d'un petit café avant de commencer ? »

Un serveur arrive à leur hauteur.

« Messieurs Dames, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je prendrais un café je vous prie, répond aimablement le jeune agent.

\- Et vous Mademoiselle ?

\- De l'eau minérale sera suffisant pour moi, merci.

\- Je revient tout suite pour vous apporter cela. »

Dès que le garçon de café eu fini de prendre la commande, Hidemi s'empressa de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Huges, qu'es-ce qu'on fout dans un café New-yorkais ?

\- Quoi, c'est pas agréable ? On ne va même pas payer les consommations ! »

Un sourire accompagné d'un petit rire irrépressible illumina la jeune femme, qui commençais à apprécier la situation. Quand elle y repense, elle se rend compte que cela fait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé une vrai pause, mais malgré tout l'idée de vivre une scène courant de la vie de Mr Toutlemonde dans un simulateur ironise l'expression de son visage.

« - Tu veux dire que tu viens souvent là dedans pour t'amuser toi ? Demande la jeune femme, curieuse.

\- Pourquoi se priver ? Ici on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut !

\- Et voici vos commandes, interrompt le serveur qui est rapidement revenu, sûrement pressé de boucler sa journée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'as pas soif ? Propose Mike, enjoué, avant de remplir le verre de son interlocutrice.

\- Hein ? Euh, merci ! »

Hidemi avala une franche gorgée du liquide versé dans son verre avant de tout recracher par terre, devant un Mike hilare.

« C'est quoi cette blague Huges ? J'ai la gorge en feu à cause de ta Vodka ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Je suis l'Admin. Même depuis l'intérieur de la simulation, je peux faire ce que je veux, simplement par la pensée, puisque le système dialogue en continue avec le système nerveux de nos deux corps, restés en salle de simulation, tiens, regardes. »

Sous les yeux étonnés et admiratifs d'Hidemi, l'heure de la journée retourna en arrière, et le Soleil qui était couché, se relève de l'horizon qui l'avait gobé, mais rapidement des nuages arrivants surprenament vite obscurcissement le ciel et déjà un vent de tempête s'abat sur le café. La pluie et l'orage se déchaînent tandis que tout le monde est paniqué, excepté deux personnes assises sur leur chaise de café tandis que leur table s'envole.

« On est complètement trempés Ducon ! Proteste Hidemi, qui essaye de jouer la fille en colère pour masquer son amusement coupable.

\- Attend, je vais arranger ça ! »

Le décor s'effondre , remplacé par un univers blanc monochrome.

 _MISE A JOUR SIMULATION._

 _REPRISE DANS_

 _3...2...1..._

« Le désert ! Bravo Huges !

\- Quoi, tu vas te plaindre que t'a trop chaud maintenant ? »

Perdu aux milieux des dunes, l'eau sur la peau des deux élèves à vite fait de s'évaporer. Du sable à perte de vue , rien que du sable.

« Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de nous sécher par 'commande admin'

\- Tu comprend vite ma belle ! Mais, c'est quand même plus fun comme ça non ?

\- On était venus pour s'entraîner à la base je te rappelle.

\- On était venu pour T'entraîner corrige Huges, redevenu sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Ici ?

\- Ouais, tu vas voir ! »

Il claque des doigts, et leurs deux corps sont instantanément vêtus des tenues de combattants des sables.

Voyant sa tenue légère, la jeune femme proteste.

« Nan mais t'es sérieux ?

\- désolé, mais je ne peux créer que ce que je connais, et c'est pas ma faute si la seule image qui me vient à l'esprit provient du film Prince of Persia. Tu l'a vu ? Demande faussement innocemment Mike.

\- Ta gueule Huges, ta gueule. Vraiment.

\- Au moins t'auras pas trop chaud comme ça, renvoi le jeune homme, en plaisantant, ce qui provoque l'exaspération, et dans une autre mesure l'amusement chez sa disciple.

###

La porte de la sale de simulation, plongée dans la pénombre et bercée par le ronflement des calculateurs s'ouvre. Les deux hommes du bureau entrent, et s'approchent des deux machines.

Ils se dirigent tous deux vers la petite fenêtre permettant d'apercevoir le visage endormi d'Hidemi au cœur de la machine, de temps en temps traversé par des micro crispations, probablement dues à ce qu'elle vit cérébralement dans la simulation.

« - Regardez là, mon cher, paisiblement endormie dans son sommeil virtuel.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'on lui réserve dans la réalité... Qui est ce garçon à côté ?

\- Oh lui ? Sûrement un élève de seconde année qui lui fait le coup de l'admin ! »

Cette dernière remarque provoque le rire courtois des deux hommes. Le second, cependant, ne tarde pas à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Pour reprendre notre petite conversation de tout à l'heure que nous entretenions dans votre bureau, pourquoi elle ?

\- Et bien voyez-vous mon cher, elle est persuadée d'être la plus mauvaise élève de l'école.

\- Je crois bien que c'est le cas, non ?

\- Sur le plan des opérations de liquidation, oui, elle est très mauvaise, mais voyez-vous cher ami, elle a révélée des talents insoupçonnés dans bien d'autres domaines...

* * *

 **Depuis le début de cette fic, je glisse plein de références à des jeux ou des films que j'aime bien, les trouverez vous ?**

 **J'ai commencé cette fiction en pensant ne faire que trois chapitres, mais au final, une idée d'histoire un peut plus ambitieuse m'est venue à l'esprit et je compte bien la développer ( comprenez par là, que Mike Huges ne devait être qu'un personnage qui devait apparaître que dans un seul paragraphe, mais il est devenu le second personnage de cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il vous plait ? )**

 **Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés cette histoire : _Tinalabombe , Eyto, Shiho88, Yuway._**

 **J'en profites pour vous souhaiter à tous, de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, de l'inspi, des raviolis et la santé !**

 _ **Pyroptose.**_

00010000

00011001

00010001

00001111

00010000

00010100

00001111

00010011

00000101

.

00000101

00010011

00010100

.

00001100

00000101

.

00000010

00001111

00010011

00010011

.


	4. Issue de secours

_Aujourd'hui :_

J'ai le vent dans le dos et mon corps n'a ainsi qu'une envie, basculer dans le vide. Toujours assise au bord du précipice. Toujours dos à eux. Toujours les mains attachées dans le dos par un fichu rilsan qui me coupe la circulation. À quelle sauce va-t-on être mangés ? Je n'en sais rien, et c'est ça le pire. Chaque seconde, on s'imagine une foule de scenarii possibles sur ce qui va nous arriver. Chaque seconde me permet d'entrevoir une façon de mourir.

Je regarde la mer s'agiter.

Je sens l'air contre mes joues.

J'entends leurs voix...

« **Vous avez soixante secondes pour vous libérer de vos liens. Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas bien saisi, l'échec n'est pas toléré.** »

Ça c'est dans mes cordes. Si ils veulent que je me m'échappe, c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte. Cela dit, vu la configuration des lieux, c'est soi par le grand plongeon, soit en courant comme une dératée dans n'importe quelle direction, avant qu'une balle en pleine tête ne m'arrête dans ma course.

Je suis entre leur mains.

Les miennes sont transies de froid.

« **VOUS PERDEZ DÉJÀ DU TEMPS !** »

L'astuce, c'est que plus le collier de serrage est serré, plus il est facile de s'en extraire, paradoxalement. Fort heureusement, mes amis ont pris soins de me les serrer comme il se doit, c'est à dire douloureusement, mais passons. Par un mouvement de coulissement entre les poignets, je ramène l'attache au milieu, juste au dessus de la jointure de mes mains.

« **QUARANTE CINQ SECONDES !** »

Mes bras se soulèvent dans mon dos, puis je viens frapper mes fesses d'un coup décisif, ce qui a pour effet de couper le lien en plastique qui me liait les poings. Merci les squats. Le répit est pourtant de courte durée. Quelqu'un m'attrape encore par le bras et me traîne en arrière.

En partant, une dernière fois je vois ceux qui sont restés au bords. De loin, j'ai distinctement vu qu'ils se sont fait pousser, les bras attachés,

dans le vide.

###

 _Il y a cinq ans :_

Dans la cité des sables, au murs crépis de blanc et aux rues étroites, se mélangent les couleurs des fils étendoirs de vêtements accrochés en hauteur entre deux murs. Partout à l'entrée des rues, des arches arabesques surplombent Hidemi et Mike qui se frayent un chemin parmis la foule vers le marché aux épices. Explosion de couleurs parmi les tuniques finement cousues s'agitant de partout sur la place publique. La foule se masse devant les fragiles stands et leurs vendeurs prônant la fraîcheur de leur produits dans une langue étrangère aux oreilles d'Hidemi. Le marché aux épices laisse s'échapper une odeur spéciale, enivrante, à l'image des lieux. Elle s'approche d'un présentoir à bijoux et observe la gemme verte d'un collier.

« On n'en fait plus des comme ça... » prononce-t-elle pour elle.

Mike s'étant approché d'elle dans son dos est bien content que le collier lui plaise.

« Tu le veux ? Tient, voilà, il est à toi »

Les yeux du vieux vendeur s'écarquillent voyant que sa précieuse marchandise se soit téléportée du tapi de son stand au cou de cette étrangère. La colère envahit son visage lorsqu'il voit qu'un home la tire par le bras pour l'entraîner en arrière dans la foule.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il crie ? demande-t-elle

\- Je crois que ça dois être une flopée d'injures agrémentée d'un 'au voleur', ou plutôt 'à la voleuse'. Et je penses que tu ne passera pas inaperçue ici.

\- C'est qui eux là bas ? Ont dirais pas des flics...

\- Non, effectivement, il n'y en avait pas en Perse du douzième siècle...

\- Quoi, c'est ça mon test ?

\- Oui, je veux que tu apprennes à trouver une issue de secours, à réfléchir aux possibilités. Et pour te motiver, dis toi que si tu échoues, tu te fera découper, poignarder, démembrer, et cetera, et cetera. Bonne chance »

Mike disparaît dans la foule laissant seule Hidemi. La répression arrive rapidement vers elle. Sa seule issue sont les toits, les rues étant impraticables à cause du grand nombre de personnes la fréquentant. Tout le monde semble de plus la désigner et repérer sa position. Le démembrement, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'a jamais essayé. Est-ce que c'est pire que électrocution ? Elle ne préfère pas savoir, et se met à courir. Comme d'habitude dans ce type de situation, une décharge d'adrénaline se répand dans son sang, qui se met à bouillir. Elle à l'impression que ses jambes vont s'effondrer, mais en même temps paradoxalement qu'elles n'ont jamais eu autant de puissance. Même si ce n'est que de la simulation, cela parait tellement réel, que se soit, visuellement, olfactivement, ou douloureusement, même si il n'existe que dans sa tête, ce monde existe. La réalité, ce n'est que ce qu'on s'imagine, le reste n'est que poudre aux yeux. Elle sait qu'à cette instant son monde est celui dans lequel elle se trouve, et que si elle échoue, elle dégustera autant que dans la dimension d'où elle provient.

Pupille dilatée, elle recherche un passage vers les toits, et rapidement, elle remarque une façade qui lui semble facile à gravir lorsqu'une flèche effleure sa joue.

« Putain, il y a des archers. T'es vraiment un connard Huges ! » C'est en pensant à lui que lui revient ce qui lui a dit juste avant de partir. Il faut qu'elle trouve la meilleur issue. En courant, elle se rend compte qu'elle arrive au bord du plateau surélevé sur lequel repose le quartier qu'elle fuie. Sans se poser d'autres questions, elle saute sur les toits en contrebas et se réceptionne comme elle peut, comprenant que les films sont vraiment mensongers. Cela la met en position de faiblesse, et elle ne peut que s'en convaincre au fur et à mesure que la pluie de flèche ne s'abat sur elle. Elle en récupère une dans le bras, et une autre à la jambe, tandis qu'elle sautait pardessus le gouffre séparant deux constructions.

Elle est essoufflée et une cohorte d'assassins ne tarde pas à surgir derrière elle. Instinctivement, Hidemi se retourne et les voit se rapprocher d'elle. A bout, elle trébuche sur le rebord du toit en prenant son élan, l'entraînant dans une chute entre les deux habitations. Heureusement pour elle, les câbles servant à étendre le linge amortissent sa chute.

« Mais comment je peux m'en sortir ? Il n'y a pas d'issue. Nulle part. Je suis trop repérable, où que j'aille ils me retrouveront et je ne peux pas courir des kilomètres bordel. »

C'est alors, empêtrée dans le linge qu'elle a fait tomber, qu'elle comprend enfin là où voulait l'amener Mike. Elle arrache alors la flèche qui était restée plantée dans son bras pendant sa chute, non sans douleur, et retire les vêtements que lui avait fournit son testeur, bien peu conventionnels dans cet environnement, pour se parer des tuniques bien plus discrètes et contemporaines de cette époque. Elle voile sa tête de manière à ce que seuls ses yeux ne restent visibles au travers de ce fin tissus violet quasi transparent et enfile ensuite une tunique de la même couleur, puis ainsi accoutrée, elle se re-mélange dans le flux dense d'habitant au moment même où ses poursuivants débarquent dans la ruelle. Parmi la foule, elle se retourne et les voit inspecter la pille de vêtements qui jonchent le sol.

« Dieu merci, on dirait qu'elle a enfin comprit.

\- Huges ? Lance-t-elle surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de Mike.

\- J'espérais que tu réfléchirait avant de courir comme une dératée en croyant qu'une issue de secours est forcément quelque chose de matériel. Mais bon, au moins t'a compris avant de te faire décapiter. c'est déjà ça.

\- Tais-toi, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! lui lance t-elle pour s'affranchir de ses commentaires.

Je cherche toujours la solution à travers l'effort alors qu'il en existe d'autres bien plus simples.

\- En gros c'est ça ouais. Aller, c'est bon, on a assez bossé pour ce soir. j'espère que tu as apprécié.

\- Huges ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air gênée ?

\- Tu faisais quoi pendant que je courais ? Tu m'a vue quand j'ai changée de tenue ? Hein ? »

ARRÊT

SIMULATION

DANS

3...2...1...

* * *

 **Désolé d'hiberner si longtemps, je me suis entièrement consacré jour et nuit ( #jemanquedesomeil) à mes études ( MPSI = nightmare ) . Je n'ais donc pas répondu à beaucoup de MP, mais je les ais tous lu. Je n'ais malheureusement pas eu le temps de tout reviewer, veuillez m'en excuser. Je vous ne promet pas que la situation changera, puisque je compte bien passer en seconde année, mais pour ce qui est des vacances, en tout cas cette année, il n'y a aucun problème, je répond présent.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me sont fidèles malgré mon absence, c'est pour vous que je continue de poster quand j'ai le temps.**

 ** _Pyroptose_ **


	5. Faites connaissance

_Aujourd'hui :_

Cette fois ci ils ne me couvrent pas la tête, ni ne m'endorment, mais je suis tout de même bâillonnée avec un vieux foulard dans lequel le maton n'a pas oublié de cracher avant de me le faire rentrer de force dans la bouche. La prochaine fois, je ne résisterait pas. Je suis sanglée au siège d'un van, sûrement celui qui nous à transporté jusqu'alors, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils nous laissent la vue cette fois ci. Les autres sont eux aussi sanglés à leur siège, tout le monde face à face de part et d'autre du minuscule couloir central qui me permet d'apercevoir Gin et le conducteur.

Il a clairement mis en évidence son arme de poing dans l'espace dédié au rangement entre le levier de vitesse et le tableau de bord. Je n'arrive pas à identifier le conducteur mais je vois que nous sommes devancés par un SUV noir, qui doit transporter l'armée de poche de ce Gin. Il ne se met pas trop en avant devant ses collègues, mais je sens qu'il a des responsabilités, et je m'amuse, en regardant le reflet de son visage dans le pare-brise à deviner comment il est en intime. Est-il froid et tyrannique tout le temps ? On change subitement de direction et le soleil m'empêche désormais d'observer son reflet. Dommage, ça m'amusais bien.

Je remarque que l'on redescend des reliefs sur lesquels ils nous avaient amenés. Serait-ce la fin? Non, je suis bête, il reste encore trois autres candidats avec moi. Trois autres personnes assises contre les parois de l'habitacle de ce vieux van reconverti en véhicule de transport de troupes. pourquoi nous laissent-ils tout voir ? Étrange. Il doit y avoir une raison à cela, mais pour le moment elle m'échappe. J'en profites pour détailler le profil de mes concurrents. Celui assis à côté de moi est un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, le teint un peu foncé. Il me semble assez athlétique et perspicace. J'arrête de le dévisager quand il se rend compte du regard probablement quelque peu insistant que je portais sur sa personne. Je n'arrive tout de même pas vraiment à interpréter le sourire qu'il a exprimé. Les petites rides d'expression aux coins de ses yeux m'indiquent néanmoins que c'était un sourire sincère. C'est déjà ça.

La personne assise en face de lui, est également un homme, du même âge, mais à l'air beaucoup plus sombre. J'ai du mal à le détailler autant que le précédent tant il me semble antipathique, et, pour le dire en toute simplicité, méchant. J'arrive à sentir ce genre de chose. Il est le seul qui se contre fiche de savoir avec qui il est, son regard étant constamment dirigé juste devant lui, sans réel objet de contemplation. Il me semble cependant qu'il est passé de justesse au test du gouffre, il se remet peut-être juste de ses émotions, va savoir.

Pour ce qui est de la personne assise en face de moi, c'est une femme. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble qu'elle est plutôt grande, mais il se peut que je me trompe, n'ayant avoir pu le voir debout qu'au discours introductif de Gin. Quoique ses jambes semblent plutôt longues, mais passons. Pour ne pas changer, elle aussi à la trentaine, cheveux bruns, visage caucasien, c'est original. Elle aussi semble détailler ses concurrents. Je me demande quel avis elle se fait de moi. Sûrement pas quelque chose de très glorieux, vu la tête horrible que je dois avoir, m'enfin d'après la direction de son regard, mon voisin doit bien plus l'intéresser. Ils se connaissent ou quoi ? Hum, ce doit être le contexte,

dire que dans quelques heures ils seront tous morts...

Ce poste est pour moi.

C'est ma mission.

###

 _Il y a cinq ans :_

Hidemi relève son buste et s'assoit sur le bord du sommier coulissant, tentant de maîtriser sa nausée habituelle.

« Petite joueuse va !

\- Ta gueule Huges, je suis vraiment pas bien.

\- Tout le monde s'y est habitué en deux semaines. Tu devrait être rodée, c'est quand même pas ta première séance.

\- Excuse moi deux secondes, je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça, bon vomi ! »

Il la vit disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

« Charmant ».

En s'approchant de l'unité de simulation d'Hidemi pour y ranger le matériel, il s'aperçoit que la vitre d'observation comporte des traces de doigts, alors que le ménage, extrêmement consciencieux, vu le prix de ces technologies à été fait avant leur venue.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais, merci je vais bien.

\- Oh c'est bon ne le prend pas comme ça, j'essaye d'être sympa. Bref. Dis moi, est-ce que tu as foutu tes sales paluches sur la vitre du block 6 ?

\- NON, je n'ai pas foutu mes mes SALES PALUCHES sur ta putain de vitre. Pourquoi , ça te pose un problème ?

\- Eh bien soit c'est que les responsables du nettoyage sont payés à rien faire, soit quelqu'un est venu te voir dans ton sommeil, princesse.

\- Et le prince charmant a t-il laissé une carte de visite ?

\- Négat.

\- Bon bah on a qu'a dire que c'est de la négligence professionnelle, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des histoires à dormir debout. Tu as bien fait une demande écrite ?

\- Oui, ma note de service à été acceptée.

\- Bon bah détend toi alors, nous on a rien fait de mal. Aller, met ton blouson on s'arrache.

\- Tu l'a mis où ?

\- DTC. ( _regard blasé de Mike_ ). Sur la chaise là bas.

\- Merci princesse. »

###

Mike et Hidemi remontent dans le noir, et dans le froid, en direction du campus. Mike est le premier à briser le silence.

« Dis-moi, d'élève à élève, pourquoi t'es là ? On a tous une raison particulière au delà de 'par ce que j'aime ma patrie'.

Hidemi expire une volute de vapeur d'eau dans l'air froid, et tourne son regard vers Mike.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. désolée.

\- Menteuse.

\- Non, vraiment, c'est sérieux. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je le fait par ce que c'est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur, c'est mon devoir d'honneur de faire ça. J'ai … mes objectifs. Et toi ?

\- Par ce que j'aime mon pays.

\- Menteur !

\- C'est donnant-donnant ma belle. La semaine prochaine tu sera peut-être plus encline à me livrer tes secrets ?

\- Quoi, tu veux dire nouvel entraînement la semaine prochaine ?

\- Même jour même heure si ça te convient.

-D'acc, ça marche. Bye »

###

« Alors, quelle est l'issue de leur petite séance ?

\- Ils forment une bonne équipe tout les deux, elle a réussi le test d'ailleurs, et il n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

\- Eux ne le seront d'aucune manière, mon cher. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle s'entraîne un peu là dessus.

\- Vous avez raison, il faut qu'elle soit prête. C'est le genre de plongeon dont on remonte pas. Son père le sait très bien.

\- Comment ça avance de son côté ?

\- Il a réussi à motiver la demande d'un agent de terrain auxiliaire à son post, et la hiérarchie à acceptée, semble t-il, dans son dernier rapport.

\- Vous êtes certains que sa couverture n'est pas compromise ? Cela aurait des conséquences catastrophiques sur le service.

\- Comment peut-on en être certain ? Ce sont les risques du métier, mon ami. _Dit-il en expirant un rond de fumée, le dos moelleusement amorti par le rembourrage de son dossier de chaise de bureau._ C'est un coup de poker. C'est quitte ou double.

\- Vous avez toujours aimé le risque Braxton.

\- Non, j'ai toujours aimé le jeu.

Et par dessus tout,

gagner ! dit-il, écrasant son cigare en fixant son interlocuteur d'un sourire aussi assuré que déterminé.

 **GAGNER »**

* * *

Oula, faudrait pas que je vous habitue à un rythme de parution aussi rapide ! La rentrée va être dure ! D'autant plus que quand j'ai sept semaines pour réfléchir à ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain chapitre, ça laisse le temps d'imaginer deux trois trucs. Pas d'entrainement endiablé pour ce chapitre, désolé. ça devrai revenir au prochain ne vous en faites pas, j'ai imaginé un truc de ouf, vous allez voir! ( Note à moi même : maintenant j'ai plus le droit de les décevoir ). Retour cependant des deux hommes mystérieux, qui ont l'air déter, enfin, surtout Braxton. D'ailleurs **je pense que je vais changer la chronologie** pour passer de **"Il y a cinq ans" à "Il y a six mois"** , ce sera plus raccord. ( oui, je bidouille, je bidouille ) Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez ça.

Je vais être franc : L'avenir de cette fic dans l'univers DC est incertain ( j'ai pas de fin satisfaisante en tête pour cet univers), mais il se peut qu'elle migre vers FictionPress, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Ça serait cool non ?

Au passage, merci à **Eyto** et **Tinalabombe** pour leurs review chaleureuses,

et le **bro** aussi, mais toi tu compte pas ^^ !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit.

Pyro.


	6. Asile psychiatrique

_Aujourd'hui :_

Le SUV noir qui roule devant nous s'arrête. Les quatre portes s'ouvrent simultanément. Trois gardes plastronnés sortent des places arrières, et un autre de l'avant, le chauffeur, lui restant dans la voiture. Je m'attend à ce que Gin réagisse, mais il reste calmement assis sur son siège à attendre que les choses se passent.

Les portes arrières de notre véhicules sont ouvertes par deux hommes armés tandis que deux autres, en arrière, nous tiennent en joue. Ils viennent sûrement du second SUV garé avant nous. Deux des quatre gardes du premier SUV viennent prêter main forte à leurs collègues. Donc en plus des deux qui montent la garde devant notre van, et de ceux qui sont resté à l'écart, ils sont donc quatre à s'approcher de notre petit groupe de survivants.

Un d'eux monte dans le véhicule, qui bascule un peu quand celui-ci pose un pied sur la marche. Il s'approche de la femme en face de moi, vérifie qu'elle ne s'est pas libérée de ses liens, ce qui peut paraître légitime vu l'épreuve précédente, puis il retire sa ceinture et la pousse hors du véhicule. Aussitôt un second entre et arrive sur moi. De la même manière, il vérifie que le scotche qui me lie les poignets est bien resté en place, puis il me libère de mon siège. Je me lève. Mes articulations accusent le coup, étant restée assise trop longtemps d'affilé. Il me bouscule, comme à l'accoutumée, pour me faire sortir du van, de la même manière que pour l'autre femme. J'arrive enfin à l'air libre après plusieurs heures de route, mais ce que je vois n'est pas pour m'enchanter.

Devant nous se dresse les ruines des infrastructures d'un ancien hôpital psychiatrique, abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies à en voir l'état avancé de délabrement. La végétation à reprit ses droits, et de la verdure passe par les fenêtres. Le crépît des murs commence à s'en aller sous l'attaque lente mais décisive des racines qui s'immiscent dans ses failles, et plusieurs des lettres de fronton du nom de l'hôpital sont par-terre, aux côtés de morceaux de verres, de vielles cannettes et de murs tagués. Rien à dire, l'endroit est bien choisit. Tout mon corps me pousse à ne pas y aller.

On nous fait aligner les uns à côtés des autres, puis on nous retire nos liens et nos baillons, avec, derrière chacun d'entre nous , un garde pour nous tenir en joue. De toute manières, je ne suis pas là pour m'échapper. Un corbeau ne redevient pas colombe, c'est un processus à sens unique, et je l'ai enclenché. Un garde s'approche et nous donne à chacun deux barres énergétiques et de l'eau. L'idée n'est pas de tous nous tuer. Tout le monde se jette littéralement sur le peu de nourriture qui nous est offerte, et assez rapidement, chacun d'entre nous a fini de manger. La femme qui était devant moi pendant le trajet se tourne discrètement vers moi.

« Tiens, prend ma barre, je n'ait pas faim, je ne peux rien avaler

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Si si, tiens, prend-la.

\- m-merci, lui dis-je, gênée de sa générosité. Après tout nous somme concurrentes. À mort. »

Je glisse discrètement la barre dans ma poche, et ensuite le silence. Personne ne parle. Tout le monde regarde devant lui les ravages du temps. Chacun écoute le petit sifflement du vent qui passe au travers des ruines.

« Regardez devant vous ! » Lance un maton. j'entends ensuite d'abord le bruit d'une bille de bombe à peinture dans mon dos, puis qu'il y projette son contenu. C'est quoi ce délire ? Le gars passe ensuite devant moi et me donne un vieux 3310. Il paraît que ces trucs là arrêtent les balles... C'est incroyable comment dans des moments pareils, loin de toutes forme de légalité et de protection, on se rassure avec un rien...

En y repensant, je n'ai pas vu Gin depuis un moment, étrange. Ceci dit, le concernant, je crois qu'il est erroné de penser que ne pas le voir équivaut à son absence...

Un des matons prend la personne la plus éloignée de moi et la traîne devant nous, c'est le gars qui me paraît louche.

« Tournes-toi ! ».

Il s'execute. Son dos est maculé de rouge. Ok, je retient.

« Retourne à ta place ! »

Il prend ensuite la seconde personne la plus éloignée de moi, qui n'est autre que mon voisin de voyage. Son dos est vert. Vient le tour de la femme qui était devant moi. Elle à hérité de la peinture rose. Je suis la dernière, et en me retournant j'en vient à me demander de quelle couleur ils m'ont affublé.

Un des gardes vient devant nous, un papier dans les mains.

« Ne quittez pas vos vêtements. Ne quittez pas non plus le lieux de l'épreuve. Tout manquement aux précédentes règles entraîne une élimination immédiate. Nous rappelons que les perdants seront exécutés à l'issue. »

Il brûle ensuite son papier.

Tous nos portables vibrent au même moment. Je regarde le mien.

 _ **Se rendre au dortoir C du deuxième étage,**_

 _ **puis attendre les instructions suivantes.**_

Chacun se dirige vers les doubles portes de l'infrastructure. Un de nos matons les referma aussitôt que je fut rentrée. Un vent frai me chatouille les joues. L'intérieur sent l'humidité, la vielle pierre humide, et suintante. Je marche vers ma destination, me séparant de mes congénères. Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même destination. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Rien de bien original. Cela ne veut pourtant pas dire que ce sera simple...

Dans les couloirs, je croise un bon nombre de fauteuils roulants, de vielles camisoles jonchant le sol à moitiés dévorées par les rats. On dirait un mauvais film d'horreur, un de ceux sans aucune originalité. Je dois pourtant reconnaître que pour une organisation criminelle, organiser de telles activités demande de trouver des lieux discrets, mais là ils ont fait fort. Ce lieu pue le vice. On croit encore ressentir la folie des patients internés ici dans les années 40, et de leurs médecins en blouse blanche, des petites lunettes rondes vissées sur le nez, impatients d'appliquer un tout nouveau protocole à base d'espèce chimique douteuses ou de douches gelées... J'arrive enfin dans le dortoir désigné. Quatre murs blancs, dont le rebord inférieur des fenêtres est plus haut qu'un homme debout, avec des lits en tubes métalliques, alignés les uns à côtés des autres. Comment le gouvernement peut laisser exister des truc pareils ? Sans me poser plus de questions, et en me calmant, j'attends la suite des réjouissances. C'est important de se vider la tête dès qu'on peux. Ça évite aux autres de le faire à votre place.

Mon portable sonne une seconde fois peu après que je soit rentrée dans le dortoir.

 _ **Objectifs:**_

 _ **\- Trouver et tuer ROSE.**_

 _ **\- Survivre.**_

 _Il y a six mois :_

« T'aimes les avions ? Demande Mike, en rabattant l'arceau de sécurité sur Hidemi, déjà allongée dans son block de simulation.

\- Non pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? T'as inventé quoi encore ?

\- Tu vas voir ! Lui répond t-il enjoué. Faites de beaux rêves princesse ! »

Il regarde le corps de sa camarade rentrer dans l'impressionnant tore rappelant les appareils produisant les IRM dans les hôpitaux, puis se dirige vers celui situé juste à côté. Il s'allonge dessus, place sa tête dans l'encoche siliconée, rabat l'arceau, et place le masque High-tech sur son visage. Le processus se lance automatiquement. Mike passe sa main le long de sa poche pour sentir l'aspérité formée par l'objet qu'il garde à l'intérieur, pour ne jamais oublier pourquoi il est là.

IMPULSION

ELECTROMAGNETIQUE

DANS

3...2...1...

Perforation du crâne, embrasement du cerveau, projection.

###

« On est où là Huges ?

\- Aéroport International Kai Tak de Hong Kong, le 12 janvier 1997. »

Assis tout les deux au café du hall d'embarquement, Hidemi se retourne et décide de s'éloigner de Huges pour aller observer les avions sur le tarmaque. Que des Boeing 747 Jumbo Jet aux couleurs de Cathay Pacific, ANA et China Airlines circulent devant elle alors qu'un L1011 Tri star atterrit sur la mythique piste 13. C'est une des approches les plus délicates au monde nécessitant toute la dextérité et l'expérience des pilotes chevronnés afin de prendre un virage très serré pour éviter le relief juste avant la piste, en prenant garde d'éviter les buildings de Hong Kong que les avions frôlent chaque jour dans un assourdissant tonner wagnérien sans jamais les toucher. Mike rejoint Hidemi et regarde avec elle le ballait incessant des paquebots des cieux, sur cette petite bande de terre qui se lance dans la magnifique baie bleutée bordée au loin par une densité de buildings et d'habitations impressionnante.

Il lui tend un billet.

« J'ai hésité à te demander de t'introduire dans un de ces jets, mais vu ce qui t'attend, je me suis dit que ce ne vaut pas la peine.

\- La dernière fois qu'on m'a demandé de faire ça je me suis faite broyer par le train atterrissage quand il s'est replié.

\- C'est douloureux ? Demande t-il curieux.

\- En faite, non. Ma tête à explosée assez vite. J'ai quasiment rien senti.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas avoir ta dose d'émotion ce coup-ci. Que tu le veuille où non, la situation est étudiée pour dégénérer si tu t'y prend mal. C'est un sujet d'examen final, tombé il y a deux ans.

\- Tu pense que je suis prête ?

\- Bien sûr que non, personne n'est prêt pour ça ! Ceci dit, il y a quand même un petit briefing avant pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Bien. Au cas où tu connaîtrais la solution, j'ai modifié un peu la situation, qui reste globalement la même. À l'origine, ça se passait aux états unis sur un vol intérieur. Là j'ai changé pour que tu découvre tout. C'est comme quand un prof de math change les valeurs numériques. Tu me suis ?

\- Oui, je suis pas conne.

\- Ok, rentrons dans le vif du sujet alors. Tu est passagère sur le Vol Air China 652 qui décolle d'ici dans deux heures. Le MI6 a détecté qu'un attenta sera perpétré aujourd'hui dans un des avions décollant de Kai Tak par des extrémistes politiques britanniques qui refusent que la Grande Bretagne cède cette colonie à la République Populaire de Chine. Dès que tu aura décollé, un compte à rebours va se déclencher. C'est une course contre la montre. Bien sûr, les terroristes ont été suffisamment discrets pour ne pas laisser d'indication quand au vol visé et les identités ainsi que le nombre des extrémistes est inconnu. Ton vol à destination de Londres comporte 516 passagers dont 239 anglais. Voici la liste. »

Hidemi prend le dossier que lui tend Mike et ne résiste pas à l'envie de regarder les visages de ces 239 personnes.

« Toi Hidemi, tu est Hiko Hauthorn, une agente des services secrets britanniques qui sont en collaboration exceptionnelle avec les services secrets chinois. Tu t'es évidement portée volontaire.

-Évidement.

\- Oh, c'est bon ne le prend pas comme ça. Tiens regardes ( il lui montre un second billet ), je viens avec toi, j'ai envie de me payer une petite dose d'adrénaline.

\- T'a pas peur de la douleur si jamais la situation dégénère?

\- Ah ha, pour moi, je l'ai désactivée, n'oublie pas que je suis l'Admin. Une dernière chose, je n'aurais pas mon apparence normale dans l'avion, inutile de me chercher.

Bonne chance. Sincèrement.

\- Mike, Att... »

Il disparaît sous les yeux d'Hidemi, désormais seule avec son dossier de malheur, au milieu du terminal. Pour le moment elle a les pieds sur terre. Mais dans un peu moins de deux heures la chef de cabine verrouillera la porte principale du Jumbo Jet, enfermant Mike, Hidemi et les 514 autres passagers dans 400 tonnes d'acier et de kérosène hautement inflammable.

La jeune femme regarde son avion arriver devant la baie vitrée. Les passerelles l'abordent. Les passagers sortent.

 _Tic Tac_...

* * *

 **Je vous avais promis au chapitre d'avant de l'action, et il y en aura, mais au final, j'ai été plus inspiré que prévu et du coup ça repousse un peu la suite , mais patience !**

 **On part sur une nouvelle épreuve du côté "de KIR" et une nouvelle mission du côté "d'Hidémi", j'espère qu'elles vous plairont autant que les précédentes. Ce qui est bien avec cette histoire, c'est que je peux raconter ce que je veux, du fait de la simulation.**

 **La suite bientôt.**

 **Pyro**


	7. Terreur prenante

_Aujourd'hui :_

Je m'aventure en-dehors du dortoir, regardant des deux côtés avant de pénétrer dans le couloir mal éclairé. Personne en vue. Je me déplace sur la pointe de mes pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible, tout en surveillant dans mon dos.

J'arrive rapidement au bout de ce corridor, terminé par un angle droit donnant naissance à un autre couloir tout aussi sinistre. Il faudrait que j'arrive à me trouver un objet pouvant me servir d'arme blanche. Se battre à mains nue est très difficile et risqué si la personne en face de vous possède une lame ou un quelconque objet contondant. Ceci dit, cet endroit est suffisamment vide et ruiné pour ne rien pouvoir y trouver. Utiliser un morceau de verre brisé est la pire idée. Les tendons de la main sont très vite coupés, la rendant totalement inutile et douloureuse.

Une bouffée de panique surgie de mon bas ventre lorsque je me rend compte que je marche sur un tesson de verre. Dans un mauvais film, le méchant aurait surgit dans mon dos à ce moment là, mais dans mon cas, je suis seule, et tant mieux.

Je continue. Je marche.

###

Au détour d'un autre corridor, une ombre humanoïde se projette contre le mur. Trop tard pour fuir. Je sens mon cœur frapper dans ma poitrine. Mon ventre se désintègre de l'intérieur. L'ombre grandie et les contours de la silhouette de mon visiteur se dévoilent.

Je ne fais aucun bruit, me colle à l'angle du mur, attendant qu'il surgisse devant moi pour lui tomber dessus. Mon corps se prépare à fondre sur ma victime. Mes bras attendent son cou, pour lui briser les cervicales. Une main sur l'oreille, croisant la seconde qui tient le menton.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Je vois sa main.

Puis son bras,

son épaule

et son dos,

recouvert de peinture verte.

Moi je n'ai pas à le tuer, mais lui est-il celui qui à eu ma couleur désignée comme cible ? Le message me dit de survivre, et c'est ce que je ferais si il est mon chasseur.

Enfin il détecte ma présence, se retourne brusquement et paraît soulagé de me voir. Soulagement d'avoir trouvé sa proie ou d'éviter une confrontation ? L'espace d'un instant il ne se passe rien. On se regarde simplement dans les yeux, figés.

Il détourne le regard le premier, puis s'en va, visiblement, je n'étais pas sa cible. Cela veut dire que soit mon chasseur est la femme que je dois tuer, soit l'autre homme, celui qui a hérité de la peinture rouge. J'aurais de loin préféré avoir à tuer ce dernier, plutôt que cette femme qui m'a plus tôt offert sa barre énergétique. Je n'aime pas tuer pour rien. Ce n'est pas anodin.

Cela dit, je ne suis pas ici par hasard. Je l'ai voulu quelque part. Maintenant le travail doit être fini, et cette ruine est plus vaste que prévu. J'arpente toujours ces lieux délabrés et délabrant, sombres et sinistres, ternes et effrayants. Bref. Il y a un point sur lequel les mauvais films ont tous raison. C'est au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins qu'un monstre vous saute sur le dos. J'aurais aimé descendre au premier étage si une masse informe sortant d'une cavité sombre ne m'avais pas plaquée à terre avant que je rentre dans la cage d'escalier.

Je voit un pied arriver sur ma tête, et me roule sur le côté pour éviter un sérieux coup de pompe. Je vois le visage de mon agresseur, qui n'est personne d'autre que Rouge, le gars qui me semble louche. Je le voit armer une nouvelle attaque. Il faut que je me relève, c'est vital si son coup part et qu'il m'atteint, je suis morte. Dans ces cas là, une seule chose à faire : on gaine les abdos et on se sert de ses jambes, les bras ont une allonge bien trop courte et sont de toute manière bien plus faibles que des jambes, seules choses que l'on peux attraper depuis le sol.

J'arme donc mon pied droit et lui envoie un sérieux coup dans la partie basse de l'abdomen. Je rate ses partie génitales de peu, dommage, j'aurais eu un peu plus de répit, mais au moins j'ai un avantage indéniable désormais : il a la respiration coupée.

Je me relève rapidement et profites qu'il soit entrain hoqueter pour me coller à lui, afin de bloquer ses coups suivants.

Crochet du droit dans le ventre.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Genou dans les parties.

Crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire.

Fracture, puis dislocation par retour du coude.

Ce n'est pas suffisant, l'adrénaline bloque la douleur, et ses membres sont intacts. La bête à encore de l'énergie pour une vicieuse qui m'arrive dans l'épaule.

Je la remboîte. Moi aussi je ne sens plus la douleur, mais j'ai toute ma respiration.

Mes poings visent la tête pour lui offrir une véritable avalanche de phalanges. Le pâté à bougé dans la boite. Parfais. Désorientation spatiale. Perte d'équilibre.

Je passe derrière lui, mais suis trop petite pour arriver à lui tordre le cou. Sans hésiter, profitant du déséquilibre passager de son corps, je le fais basculer à la renverse. Désormais c'est lui qui est au sol.

Je me place derrière lui, et enserre mes bras autour de son cou. Ainsi maintenu, c'est le poids de son propre corps qui l'empêche de se relever. Sa trachée est dans le creux de mon coude qui se replie.

Fracture de l'os hyoïde.

Ses jambes, pliées, retombent au sol. Moi je prend un instant pour retrouver ma respiration. Son pouls est inexistant. Je prend son portable.

 _ **Objectifs:**_

 _ **\- Trouver et tuer BLEU.**_

 _ **\- Survivre.**_

Je suis donc Bleu. Ah ! Mais Bleu a un gros problème :Vert, mon voisin de voyage, était le chasseur de Rouge, donc maintenant il est sur moi. Sauf si Rose, la femme qui était devant moi l'a déjà tué. Je dois donc potentiellement assassiner encore deux personnes. Deux êtres humains.

Je me sens sale, souillée. J'espère encore pouvoir un jour me regarder dans une glace. J'ai cependant toujours cette petite voix au fond moi, qui me dit qu'au final, j'œuvre pour la bonne cause. Ce que je fais à du sens. Ce que je fais à UN sens, UN but. C'est pour ça que j'ai signé.

Je ne suis pas normale. Non. Pour faire ce que je fais, il faut être coulé dans un toute autre matière que le plastique souple et mou qui fait le commun des mortels. On me fais confiance. On m'a confié une mission par ce que j'ai les capacités de l'accomplir.

Il y a une bête en chacun de nous. Mon regard se tourne vers ce que j'ai fait. Je vois ce corps sans vie. J'ai libéré la bête, et c'est l'heure de la chasse.

 _Il y a six mois :_

Hidemi se promène dans le terminal faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un. Le parfais stéréotype de la touriste perdue. Un agent de voyage s'approche d'elle et lui demande dans un anglais relatif si elle a un problème. Ce à quoi elle répond avec un trémolo dans la gorge que son ami, parti aux toilettes, n'est toujours pas revenu. L'homme se désintéresse quasi immédiatement de son cas, faisant une grimace entre le désespoir et la pitié, pour aller s'occuper d'autres voyageurs qui ont réellement un problème.

Débarrassée de cet inopportun personnage, elle continue son enquête, qui consiste à discrètement rayer de la liste les familles et les personnes âgées. Elle arrive ainsi au bout d'une demie-heure à restreindre sa liste à cinquante personnes.

Cela n'est pas suffisant, mais en une heure elle a le temps d'enquêter de manière plus approfondie sur chacun de ses cas. En se connectant à la base de données du MI6 elle pourra avoir accès aux profils Facebook de ces personnes. Elle ouvre son sac pour sortir un PC portable crypté, outil toujours dans les affaires d'un agent en mission, mais rien de tel ne se trouve à l'intérieur.

« Faillait vraiment que tu m'envoie en 97 ? » marmonne t-elle pendant qu'elle se demande comment faisait les agents de cette époque. En ces années pré-2001, peu de mesures gouvernementales était prises contre ce fléau. C'était l'époque de l'Ordre Nouveau, de la paix mondiale.

Elle comprend très vite que sans Internet ni téléphone portable, arriver à obtenir des informations sur cinquante personnes en une heure est impossible. Hidemi va devoir procéder à l'ancienne, et utiliser ses sens pour détecter des anomalies.

« Jusqu'au bout tu me fera bosser l'observation la réflexion, hein ? » Lance-t-elle à un fantôme. La jeune femme repense alors plus en détail à son camarade, et quelque chose la chiffonne. Mike n'est pas comme les autres. Il a un comportement, une gestuelle, qui ne lui paraît pas franche. Non pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de mauvais, mais plutôt comme si il jouait un rôle, un personnage. Elle se surprend, en ce lieu si enivrant, à se sentir seule, sa présence ses deux dernières semaine ayant quelque peu égayée son existence, même si au fond d'elle réside le sentiment qu'il ne lui a pas véritablement donné ses véritables motivations quand à leur rencontre. Est-ce qu'il la trouvait simplement jolie ou une autre raison l'a t-il poussé à venir lui parler ce jour là ? « Sûrement les deux » s'amuse t-elle à penser, lorsqu'elle trouve un objet étrange au fond de ses affaires.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« _Only use in case of emergency_? »

« Pourquoi je devrais l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence ? C'est qu'un briquet. Ahhh, je vois ! » Finit-elle par lâcher, avec un sourire en coin, crispé. Elle range alors ce gros briquet métallique brillant avec attention au fond de son sac.

En regardant autour d'elle, l'espoir s'en va tant l'agitation est grande. Comme se concentrer et observer ? Comment reconnaître un terroriste ? C'est impossible en soit, de les détecter par un simple coup d'œil. C'est à cet instant qu'une idée lui vient en tête.

Hidemi se précipite à la recherche d'un carton blanc et d'un marqueur, dans la galerie marchande de l'aéroport. Dans une des boutiques, elle trouve un cahier de coloriage pour enfant - qui doit sûrement être prisé dans parents voulant passer un vol au calme sans les « mais quand on arrive ? » - dont elle arrache la couverture cartonnée pour avoir une surface blanche. Elle y inscrit très sobrement « Act for free Hong Kong ».

Ses capacités mémorielles lui ont permises de mémoriser la majorité des cinquante visages suspects de sa liste et se dirige vers eux avec une pétition à signer. Elle demande à chacun de très gentiment signer et observe leur réaction, même s'ils acceptent.

Hidemi regarde leurs yeux, afin de voir si leurs pupilles se dilatent ou non. Elle prête également attention à leur rythme respiratoire, autant de signes de mensonge ou de haine. La jeune femme prend également le temps de regarder leur bagage à main, qui peut apporter des informations supplémentaire.

Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ, le stress commence à apparaître. Hidemi cherche ses mots, regarde souvent sa montre, et son regard scrute continuellement la zone où elle est, mais très vite sa ruse porte ses fruits. Quatre suspects sortent de la listes. Elle les garde discrètement à l'œil.

Soudain l'un d'eux se lève. La jeune femme le suit à bonne distance, faisant mine de regarder la vitrine des magasins, pour en faite se servir de leurs reflets pour ne pas perdre sa cible de vue. Une méthode est de la devancer, pour ainsi ne pas attirer ses soupçons.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns, d'une vingtaines d'années se dirige dans les toilettes des hommes. Hidemi contre toutes attente entre dans un magasin, qu'elle bénit d'être là, offrant une ligne de vêtements. Elle y achète un jean au style délavé et trop large, ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt et une casquette noire des New-york Yankees. Elle se change entre deux rayons peu fréquentés du fond de la boutique et met ses anciens vêtements ainsi que son sac féminin dans le sac plastique de la boutique, tout en récupérant sont briquet qu'elle dépose dans la poche de son jean trop large. Elle dépose les billets sur le comptoir de la vendeuse, non présente à son poste, et en profite ainsi pour débarrasser le plancher, la boutique étant dépourvue de bandes antivol. « Comme quoi 1997 n'a pas que des mauvais côtés... » se dit-elle.

1 minute 31 secondes. C'est le temps que cela lui aura pris. Dans le milieu, cet exercice s'appelle le « Caméléon ». C'est une des premières choses qu'on lui a apprise quand elle s'est engagée. Maintenant elle comprend pourquoi.

Sans attendre un seconde de plus, elle retourne ainsi déguisée dans un style androgyne dans les toilettes des hommes et aborde l'homme qu'elle suit, en train de se laver les mains au lavabo. D'autres hommes sont à côtés. Il faut qu'elle retienne sa cible, le temps qu'ils s'en aillent tous.

« Alors vous aussi vous prenez le vol Air China qui part là ? Demande-t-elle en contrefaisant sa voix

\- Oui. Lui répond-il agacé, et visiblement pressé de partir. »

Il secoue ses mains au dessus de la vasque, et s'apprête à partir, obligeant Hidemi à sortir les gros moyens.

« Votre nom est Parker Mattie, vous avez 27 ans et êtes né à Brighton. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez faire »

Il la regarde, surpris, et lui aussi se met à attendre que les deux autres hommes finissant de se laver les mains sortent.

L'homme met la poubelle sous la poignée de la porte des toilettes. Son visage exprime la folie. Ses traits sont saillants, et ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Il fixe Hidemi avec un sourire sadique et s'approche d'elle, de plus en plus.

Encore et encore plus près.

Elle sont souffle contre elle.

Il est plus fort,

plus grand,

et il veut la tuer.

La main de la jeune femme plonge dans la poche de son jean...

 _Only use in case of emergency._

* * *

Cette histoire a passée la barre symbolique des 10000 mots ( alors q'à l'origine elle ne devait pas avoir plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres ^^ ), mais quand s'arrêtera t-elle ?

En tout cas ce chapitre signe la fin des mes parutions pour fevrier-mars, il y en aura peut-être un ou deux avant avril, mais je ne garantit rien. Donc pour vous faire patienter, je poste un chapitre plus long, profitez-en ! N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à **Tinalabombe** !

À dans 10 ans !

Pyro


	8. Etoile sur le mur

_Aujourd'hui :_

Deux par deux, je descend les quelques marches de l'escalier, en amortissant chacun de mes pas pour ne produire aucun bruit. Il reste au plus deux personnes vivantes dans cet hôpital désaffecté, ce qui est largement suffisant pour me poser quelques problèmes... Rapidement, je rentre le numéro du portable que j'ai pris au corps de Rouge, l'armoire à glace que je viens d'étrangler, dans le répertoire du mien.

Je retourne maintenant dans ce qui devait être le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, un endroit sombre et lugubre ne laissant filtrer que quelques rayons de lumière par les interstices creusés dans les murs décrépits par le temps et la végétation. C'est en tout cas l'endroit par lequel nous sommes entrés, à quatre. Moi seule en ressortira vivante, enfin, c'est ce que j'espère. Toute autre possibilité est impossible. Hors de question de devenir une étoile de plus sur ce « mur de la gloire », pour ceux qui sont tombés, dans l'ombre et l'anonymat le plus total. Personne ne connais leur vrai nom. Personne pour fleurir leur tombe. Juste une étoile sur un mur, comme rappel de leur coup d'éclat. Non, hors de question d'en devenir une. Pas tout de suite. Avant j'ai une mission à terminer. J'ai deux cellulaire d'un autre temps, je dois bien pouvoir en faire quelque chose. Ils me rappellent d'ailleurs, avec une certaine mélancolie, mes entraînement avec Huges, quand il m'avait envoyée dans le Hong Kong de la fin des années 90, par simulation, quelques mois auparavant.

Mon esprit à tout même un peu de mal à étioler son souvenir, malgré ma volonté d'avancer, et j'en viens à me demander ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été à ma place. Je l'imagine là, devant moi, avec son éternel sourire satisfait, son putin de sourire espiègle, même si au fond je l'aimais bien, à me balancer une idée géniale comme si de rien était. C'en était chiant des fois, il faisait vraiment monsieur-je-sais-tout, ce qui me rendais un peu jalouse, me payant des notes pas extraordinaires du tout tandis qu'il survolait les examens. Une autre époque. C'est du passé.

Bref, je ferais mieux d'appliquer ses bons et éternels conseils : observer, comprendre, puis agir. À mon avis, il aurait utilisé une fourberie qui aurait tout solutionné. Quelle connerie aurait-il bien pu me sortir ?

« Alors, on a du mal princesse ? Lui chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille, surgissant dans son dos.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Huges ! File moi un coup de main.

\- Où que tu sois tu auras besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ta gueule...

\- Ok, ok, je vais t'aider. Ouvre ce portable là. Oui, comme ça c'est bien. Maintenant prend la barrette qui tient tes cheveux plaqués contre ta tempe. Machouile-la pour enlever la peinture. Ok, maintenant colle la contre les deux fiches externes de la batterie du portable du macchabée. Ne touche pas à celle du milieu.

\- C'est quoi ce plan débile ? Tout ce qui va ce passer, c'est que ça va faire un court circuit …

\- Exactement. Tu n'a pas de briquet sur toi de toutes manières ?

\- Non, ils m'ont tout pris.

\- D'où l'idée d'en fabriquer un.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, remet la coque, et pose-le par-terre, pas trop en évidence non plus, histoire de ne pas paraître trop suspect. Va te cacher la bas, et surveille. Au moment ou quelqu'un approche ou remarque le portable, appelle-le. L'utilisation de la batterie va monter en flèche, elle va gonfler puis exploser au visage de celui qui a décroché. Ce ne sera sûrement pas suffisent pour le tuer, mais largement assez pour l'affaiblir. Compris ? »

###

Retour du silence. Je suis seule. Rien à part le petit sifflement laconique du vent ne vient perturber la quiétude des lieux. Il est reparti, sans vraiment être revenu. J'aime imaginer ses répliques, ses boutades, faire comme si je ne savais pas et qu'il m'apprenait. Faire comme si c'était avant. Avant d'apprendre que son étoile avait été ajoutée au Mur.

 _Il y a six mois :_

Le dénommé Parker Mattie se rapproche d'elle.

De plus en plus. Elle sort son briquet chromé de la poche de son jean trop large. Un reflet parcourt le petit rectangle métallique lorsqu'une gerbe de liquide se pulvérise en direction de son ennemi.

Instantanément, l'homme porte ses mains à son coup, dont les veines et les tendons sont saillants. Un souffle profond, presque inaudible sort de sa gorge tandis qu'il tente seulement de pousser un râle, alors que ses jambes l'abandonnent, malgré sa constitution solide, le laissant sur ses genoux.

Hidemi le contourne pour s'adosser à la porte des toilettes, craignant que quelqu'un n'entre, ce qui compliquerait passablement la situation qui l'est déjà bien assez.

L'homme tombe face contre terre, son corps basculant sur ses genoux, le laissant s'étaler de tout son long, mollement par terre, dans un bruit sourd et étouffé.

La jeune femme se décide à quitter sa porte pour prendre le pouls de sa victime. Le constat est radical. Raide mort. Avant tout, elle fouille le corps, et trouve un GSM dans le revers de la veste, avec quelques bonbons, traduisant sûrement le fait que soit l'homme tentait d'arrêter de fumer, ce qui est étrange pour un terroriste susceptible de mourir dans l'une de ses opérations , soit qu'il canalisait sa tension dans le sucre, ce qui est déjà plus probable. Dans la chaussette du mécréant, elle met aussi au jour un minuscule calibre .22 qu'elle prend avec elle. La jeune femme, ne peut réprimer un sourire à la vue du ce vieux portable archaïque. Elle retourne le cadavre, passe ses bras sous chaque aisselle, et traîne ainsi à reculons le corps de ce trentenaire visiblement plus lord qu'elle.

Elle l'installe ensuite sur le siège d'une cabine de sanitaires, ferme la porte et ressort en passant au dessus de la cloison. L'odeur naturelle des lieux masquera un temps celle du cadavre.

Hidemi enlève la poubelle qui bloquait la porte, et ressort, l'air de rien. Elle consulte le répertoire du GSM qu'elle vient de trouver. Aucun nom. Juste 3 numéros

###

20 minutes avant l'embarquement. Une file commence à se former derrière la porte d'embarquement. La jeune femme décide d'envoyer un SMS, si on peut appeler ça de cette manière, aux trois numéros de son répertoire.

 _ **On doit rencontrer une femme sur le toit.**_

Son pouce presse la touche d'envoi. Ce n'est qu'une simulation de toutes manières, pense-t-elle.

Une petite fille la bouscule en passant trop près de ses jambes. Sa mère la rappelle, dans le but de rester avec elle dans la file d'attente de la porte 3B. Elle lui donne son ours en peluche pour quelle se calme. Derrière eux, un couple de jeune gens, sûrement en partance pour leur lune de miel précèdent un groupe d'hommes d'affaires chinois, sûrement en voyage d'affaires.

Derrières les vitres, le nez de l'avion surplombe immensément le groupe de voyageurs. Les engins de chargement se retirent et les agents ferment les soutes. Hidemi se met en mouvement vers le toit.

###

Quatre à quatre, elle avales les marches de l'escalier qui mène au toit. Sa main se pose sur la rembarre, pour l'aider à tourner.

Premier,

Second,

Troisième.

Une simple porte lui donne accès au toit, sur lequel se trouve une horde de voyageurs venus mieux voir les avions sur le tarmac de cet aéroport entouré d'eau, et dont la piste, sur laquelle un Tristar venait poser les boggies de son train atterrissage, dans l'humidité de la ville grouillante, se jette dans la baie. Hidemi avait oubliée que les toits d'aéroports sont encore accessibles à cette époque. Pour tuer en cachette, c'est fichu. Il lui reste un quart d'heure avant que l'embarquement ne soit fini.

Son cerveau accouche tout de même d'une solution d'urgence. Elle remarque les blocs de ventilation de la climatisation de l'aéroport dans un coin plutôt calme, et décide d'envoyer un nouveau SMS.

 _ **On la rencontre derrière les bloc de climatisation.**_

C'est quitte ou double. Si ils l'on grillée, la mission est finie. Un 747 met en route ses moteurs, dans un bruit assourdissant. Hidemi perd l'ouïe, mais les coups de feu, si coups de feu il doit y avoir, ne s'entendront pas. De loin, elle voit un groupe de deux hommes et un femme se diriger vers l'endroit prévu. Ils n'ont pas l'air méfiants. Soit c'est le signe qu'il ne savent pas que c'est un piège, soit c'est qu'ils savent qu'ils sont observés, et cherchent à tendre un piège en retour pense Hidemi.

###

«Salut, moi c'est Hiko Hauthorn, et j'aimerais que vous lisiez ça »

Hidemi est apparue volontairement rapidement, pour profiter d'un éventuel effet de surprise. Mais le groupe auquel elle a à faire n'a pas l'air surpris, ni offensif au demeurant. La femme fume une cigarette, adossée au mur, tandis que les deux hommes s'approchent de ce que leur tend Hidemi. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'elle tient son calibre .22 en dessous.

Deux bangs sonores résonnent contre le zinc des blocs. Le calibre fume dans la chaleur crachée par les ventilateur. Hidemi lâche sa distraction et pointe son arme en direction de la femme, en se dirigeant rapidement vers elle.

«Vous êtes plus? »

Pas de réponse. Le corps de la femme se met à se convulser, et une mousse blanche bulleuse sort de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa chevelure ondule. Elle s'écroule sur le tas formé par ses deux camarades.

###

Tandis qu'elle fouille les cadavres, Hidemi se répète que ce n'est qu'une simulation, qu'elle n'est pas dans la vraie vie. Elle n'a pas à s'en faire, le pire est à venir.

* * *

C'est bon d'être de retour ! Pas trop choqués pour Mike ? C'est comme ça ! Ne me demandez pas comment il mort par contre SVP !

Chapitre 9 dans quelques jours ! Restez connectés !

Comme d'hab, vous pouvez laisser un mot en bas si vous le souhaitez.

Merci à Eyto, et Dr MAD and Co pour leurs reviews !

Merci à Seiryuu pour sa review sur BSB.

À très vite ,

Pyro !


	9. L'envol du corbeau

Résumé aux petits oignons:

 **IL Y A SIX MOIS**

1) Hidemi est encore à l'école des agents de la CIA dans la phase finale de formation.

2) Elle peine beaucoup à passer les épreuves qui lui font face dans sa formation ( chapitre 1 : L'attaque de la zone militarisée )

3) Elle rencontre alors un autre élève en fin de formation: MIKE HUGES. Il lui propose de l'aider dans divers simulations de missions ( mission dans le désert pour développer sa réflexion, mission dans l'aéroport pour travailler son observation, sa réactivité et surtout son sang-froid)

 **ENTRE CES EVENEMENTS ET AUJOURD'HUI :**

1) Hidemi devient agente et est affectée à l'infiltration de l'organisation.

2) MIKE disparaît.

 **AUJOURD'HUI**

1) Hidemi passe les épreuves d'entrées dans l'Organisation : se défaire de ses liens dans une situation de forte pression psychologique. Épreuve « d'extermination » dans un hôpital psychiatrique désaffecté.

2) Elle a déjà tué un adversaire sur les trois du départ.

3) Elle a crée un « piège » avec un vieux GSM ( un vieux portable pour les plus jeunes lecteurs ) en imaginant ce que Mike lui aurais dit. ( Il n'est pas revenu à la vie, hein)

INFO : allez checker mon devientart, j'ai posté des nouvelles colos.

Je vous laisse avec se chapitre spécial. Il est _**trois fois plus long**_ , avec un gros climax à la fin. Alors mettez vous bien. Sortez un petit coca du frigo, mettez une playlist épique en fond, et installez vous confortablement, parce que là, j'ai sorti l'artillerie lourde! ( Chose promise, chose due ).

C'est bon ?

Ok, j'appuie sur Play.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'envol du corbeau

 _Aujourd'hui :_

Attendre c'est long. Surtout quand vous savez que l'on cherche à vous tuer. On se sent vulnérable, et à juste titre, car personne n'a d'yeux dans le dos. Je suis planquée, recroquevillée dans un coin, à attendre qu'un de mes adversaires vienne dans les parages. Donc j'observe et j'ouvre grand les oreilles. Percevoir les vibrations d'un opposant qui arrive, c'est l'idéal, mais le petit suintement du vent m'en empêche. Je suis entre deux contreforts de bétons décrépits. devant moi se trouve une rambarde en fer qui devais jadis être de couleur rouge, comme en témoignent encore les copeaux de peinture qui jonchent le sol au dessous. L'avantage de cette...barrière, si on peux appeler ça comme ça, c'est qu'elle me cache, ou plutôt qu'elle masque ma forme. Déjà que je suis recroquevillée, les barreaux empêche de plus quiconque qui jetterait un coup d'œil rapide dans l'endroit de me détecter, sauf si une chance providentielle est de son côté, bien entendu.

Attendre c'est long. Et chiant aussi, par ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Au final, c'est peut-être ce qui m'arrange le plus, puisque pendant que je ne fait rien, je ne suis pas entrain d'égorger, d'étouffer, de battre à mort, ou toute autre variante létale. Cela dit, dans mon cas ce n'est pas une solution d'avenir puisque cet état de tranquillité sera forcément pulvérisé dans un avenir relativement proche par une confrontation à mort. Je vit donc un calme avant une tempête. L'eau qui se retire avant un tsunami de violence.

Attendre c'est long, car c'est la progression de l'angoisse en toi. Quand il ne se passe rien, cela veut dire que tout peut arriver, y compris le pire. Chaque seconde qui passe, c'est l'occasion que la suivante soit celle qui crée la rupture. Au final, je suis pressée que ça s'arrête. Six mois en arrière, je me serait levée et serait partie tête bêche dans le tas. Je me serait levée, aurais cherché mon adversaire, l'aurais trouvé, bien entendu, et je me serai sûrement faite tuée, ou alors j'aurais gagnée avec un bras en moins ou une joue par-terre ( comme ça m'est arrivé dans une simulation par le passé) .

Attendre c'est long...mais ça paye. Quelqu'un s'approche de l'endroit où je me trouve. C'est là qu'il faut contrôler sa respiration. Souffler comme un bœuf c'est se faire repérer, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Pour ça, il faut respirer avec la bouche et le ventre.

La silhouette de la personne qui s'approche se découpe. Cheveux attachés en chignon, longues jambes. Pas de doutes : il s'agit de la femme qui était en face de moi durant le trajet qui nous a conduits ici. J'espérais que ce ne sois pas elle, cette femme n'a pas l'air méchante. J'irais peut-être même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est sympa. Cela-dit, las apparences sont ce qu'elles sont : du vent. Mon métier à moi n'est pas d'être gentille, donc j'enclenche la suite.

Discrètement j'appuie sur la touche qui lance un appel depuis le téléphone que l'on m'a fournit vers le GSM modifié par mes soins et récupéré sur le corps de Rouge, le gars que j'ai tué devant l'escalier. Rapidement, je sert mon portable entre mes cuisses pour étouffer les bips sonores de l'appel. De cette manière, seul le GSM embusqué résonne dans ce qui était un hall d'hôpital psy, aujourd'hui bien défiguré par le temps.

 **BIP**

La femme remarque ce son étranger qui vient briser le calme pesant des lieux. Elle s'en rapproche, prise de méfiance envers cet objet suspect. Sa main hésite. Prendra, prendra pas ?

 **BIP**

Entre deux barreaux j'entrevois une expression de doute sur son visage. Je m'attendais à mieux. Sa tête chavire rapidement pour vérifier, à tort, qu'elle est bien seule dans les lieux.

 **BIP**

Elle doit être en train de se dire : « Après tout ce n'est qu'un portable, ça ne change rien si j'écoute ce qui va sortir. » parce que sa main vient de saisir ma fourberie. Elle décroche et porte l'objet à sa tempe.

Pour l'occuper, je fait du morse sur mon GSM en tapant et grattant le plastique de ce dernier avec mes ongles.

 **-B-**

 **-O-**

 **-O-**

 **-M-**

Je la voit faire une tête d'incompréhension, puis d'étonnement, puis de puis de « It was at this moment Jackson new, he fucked up». La batterie gonfle, puis explose, tandis qu'elle venait tout juste de saisir l'astuce, sûrement parce que la température du portable avait passablement augmentée.

Un claquement sec, noyé dans un cri. La peau du visage vole et tombe au sol. Les deux mains au devant de sa tête, je vois l'onde de choc encore résonner et la gifler, ce qui à du être douloureux vu la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait du foyer. Encore que gifler est un peu faible quand je vois son oreille traîner dans la saleté du sol.

Profitant de la surprise, de la douleur et des acouphènes qui doivent régner en elle en ce moment même, mon corps se déploie hors de sa cachette pour lui fondre impitoyablement dessus. Je ne veut pas qu'elle souffre, je ne suis pas un monstre, mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un est une chose, le torturer sans motif en est une autre. Je ne dit pas que je n'en suis pas capable, mais simplement que je me conduit comme quelqu'un d'humain lorsque j'en est le luxe.

Le bout des doigts de ma main droite caressent son menton tandis que ceux de la gauche effleurent son front.

« Je veux que tu sache que je suis désolée, pardonne-moi »

Le haut du corps est particulièrement fragile, comportant le plus de point faible tel que la gorge, le cou en général, les cervicales, les tempes.

Je vais brusquement tourner sa tête de manière à lui briser les cervicales. On m'a appris que c'est sans douleur donc je m'y prend ainsi.

Sauf que...

Un coup de feu résonne dans le hall. Merde ! Je scanne de toutes parts pour savoir d'où provient le tir. Si des armes à feu entre en jeu, ça devient vraiment mauvais.

Le tireur apparaît. Il s'agit de Vert, le gars qui était à côté de moi dans le convoi qui nous a amené ici. Je distingue un pistolet Ruger Mark III. Mouais. Chui dans la de-mer.

Le jeune homme s'avance rapidement vers moi, son calibre dans l'axe de ma poitrine. Il m'apostrophe : « Lâche-la ». Je m'exécute sur le champ et lâche sa tête. Doucement la femme se relève, en s'appuyant d'une main au sol. Elle rejoint le gars et porte sa main droite à la base gauche de son cou. Ses doigts décollent un bout de peau qui pendouillait, et elle se sert de cette « languette » pour finir d'enlever la peau de son visage.

Mais sous cette première peau, se trouve une seconde. Mon piège n'a fait qu'abîmer un masque de latex. Une chevelure argentée se libère et vient onduler au dessus de ses épaules. Ses traits de visages sont fins, et , instantanément, je la reconnaît. C'est l'actrice Sharon Vineyard . C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est une caméra cachée ? C'est une blague ?

Le gars lui aussi fait tomber le masque. Je découvre un visage métisse, et des cheveux blonds. Non de ... Il faut que je me tire d'ici. À peine ai-je le temps de me retourner qu'une silhouette surgit devant moi, sortie du corridor adjacent.

Je sentais que ça venait,

mais là, ça y est.

J'ai peur.

Gin est devant moi. Les deux tarés sont derrière. C'est la merde. Là je ne sais pas quoi faire. L'homme tout vêtu de noir et de kevlar avance dans ma direction. Ses yeux perçants me fixent. Il a un le même sourire que lors de son discours devant les dix recrues, au tout début. Il s'arrête. Moi je garde le masque. Ne montrer aucune émotion. C'est d'une voix froide mais avec une note de satisfaction qu'il me lance un unique mot.

« Bienvenue »

 _Il y a six mois :_

La femme à croqué une capsule poison sûrement coincée sur une dent. Hidemi comprend qu'elle n'a pas à faire à des amateurs, cette technique étant habituellement rependue dans les services secrets. Elle même savait qu'elle aurait peut-être un jour à en avoir. Le métier veut ça.

Cela dit cette femme s'est donnée la mort sans même combattre. C'est qu'elle doit savoir qu'il y a une relève pense Hidemi tandis qu'une voix féminine résonne dans le hall de l'aéroport pour annoncer que le vol sera en retard du fait que quatre passagers ne se sont pas présentés à l'embarquement. Les bagages vont être redescendus de la soute de l'avion pour être vérifiés. Si l'attentat consiste à faire sauter l'avion en plein vol grâce à un bombe dans les bagages, c'est fichu se félicite la jeune femme. Cela dit, ils doivent être plus nombreux, et c'est ce qui lui pose problème, car les corps qu'elle a fouillée ne lui ont rien apportés de plus.

Un petit garçon s'approche d'elle.

« Alors Hidemi, ça donne quoi ? En tout cas je vois que tu as fais dès folies dans un magasin de fringues. C'est pas heureux … »

Une expression de surprise et d'étonnement traverse son visage.

« Mike ? s'étrangle-t-elle, surprise par l'apparence incongrue de son camarade.

\- Lui même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rechanger d'apparence. De toutes façons on ne voit rien à cette hauteur. Alors, ils sont arrêtés mes terrorises ?

\- J'en ai déjà tué quatre.

\- Ah ! C'est pas mal, mais ça ne suffira pas. T'as quoi comme piste maintenant ?

\- Rien. Pas de facebook, pas de snapchat, rien. Je ne peux rien hacker. C'est beaucoup plus facile de nos jours, mais en 1997, c'est perdu d'avance. J'ai pas assez de temps et de moyens.

\- Tu sais, cette mission est un cas d'école, et tu t'en tire plutôt bien pour l'instant. Je t'ai observé, tu as utilisé pas mal d'astuces, c'est bien. Désormais tu vas entrer dans la phase la plus délicate. Le vol décolle avec un retard de une heure trente. Regarde ce que tu peux faire, ou ne pas faire justement.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien réfléchis à la suite. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'anticipation jusque là. Projette toi. Imagine le future. Envisage différent plans. Tu n'est pas une héroïne, Hidemi. Ton rôle est d'éviter le pire, à touts prix. Pas de provoquer le meilleur. C'est possible, parfois. Mais tu dois apprendre que les fins heureuses, ça n'arrive que dans les contes de fées. On ne ressort pas indemne de ce métier, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'as pas choisie la voie la plus simple, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je veux te montrer de quoi est capable une organisation criminelle. Tu est toute seule, et eux, ils sont nombreux.

\- Quoi, cette mission est impossible ?

\- Non, même ce bon vieux Tom arrive à les finir ces missions. Tu as bien regardé tout ce que contient ton sac ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher plus en profondeur.

\- Bah fait le ! C'est incroyable que je doive encore te dire ça bon sang !

\- Ta gueule Huges !

\- C'est ça, fait la maline ! Bon, que la force soit avec toi, ma vieille ! Ahah, tu vas en avoir besoin...

\- Mike ! Part pas comme ça !

\- Salut, à tout à l'heure ! » lui lance-t-il, déjà retourné pour partir.

L'enfant s'en va, se noyant dans un flux de voyageurs, laissant de nouveau Hidemi seule. Seule avec elle-même. Cette mission n'est qu'une simulation, ce n'est pas la véritable histoire qui se trace devant elle, et qui l'attend. Ce n'est pas son destin. C'est une illusion. Extrêmement fidèle à la réalité, allant même jusqu'à tromper les sens, mais cela reste du vent. Elle le sait, et pourtant, elle s'investit autant que possible dans cet exercice, car elle sait que plus tard, elle risque d'être confronté à bien pire. Un Syndicat bien plus puissant et insidieux l'attend sans qu'elle ne le sache encore. Le temps doit faire son chemin.

Mike est parti avec un sourire. Elle sait ce que cela veut dire. Il veut la faire entrer dans un cauchemar. Elle se trompe, il va l'envoyer dans bien pire que cela. Après tout, on ne ressent pas la douleur dans un mauvais rêve. Là si. C'est dans une certaine mesure aussi pour cela qu'Hidemi ne veut pas se rater. La douleur est ce qui peut rendre un enfer virtuel...des plus réels.

La jeune femme essaye de recoller les morceaux du puzzle. Elle sait qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de bombe à bord. Impossible, car l'avion va être entièrement fouillé, comme l'ensemble dès bagages qui y ont été chargés, après la défection involontaire de quatre passagers et passagère, un qui se refroidi dans un cabinet de sanitaires publics, les trois autres, derrière un bloc de ventilation sur le toit.

Donc si il n'y aura sûrement pas de bombe, cela veut dire que notre avion va être détourné en vol, anticipe Hidemi, suivant les bons conseils de Mike. La jeune femme réfléchit ardûment à sa conduite à bord. Comment gérer un conflit aérien ? Elle avait eu quelques cours là dessus.

Il est préconisé, selon les manuels qui ont été mis à sa disposition dans le centre de documentation de l'école, et selon ses professeur, de se placer plutôt à l'arrière de la cabine, afin de ne pas être pris en sandwich entre deux pirates de l'air. Elle regarde le billet que lui a donné Mike. Il lui a pris une place pile au milieux de la cabine juste entre les ailes. « Salopard va », marmonne-t-elle.

« R n 42 : _Un agent exécutif doit toujours être en moyens de se défendre et de protéger sa confidentialité_ » annonçait un des paragraphes qu'elle a étudié. Autrement dit, il faut qu'elle soit armée. C'est déjà le cas, puisqu'elle a son petit calibre .22. L'avantage, c'est qu'il a déjà passé les portiques de sécurité en possession de son ancien propriétaire, Parker Mattie, qui durcit sur le trône. Bien caché dans sa chaussette droite, recouverte par le jean trop large qu'elle n'a toujours pas quitté, personne ne peut voir qu'elle est armée.

Dans son style androgyne de la fin des années quatre-vingt dix, Hidemi observe. Puisqu'elle ne peut plus prévoir grand chose, désormais, il ne lui reste que cet outil pour le moment. Elle cherche dans le terminal toute personne au comportement étrange. Quelqu'un qui regarderait sa montre trop souvent, ou au contraire quelqu'un de passablement inactif, le regard comme perdu.

Le problème qui se pose à elle, c'est qu'une fois qu'Hidemi exclue les touristes, il ne lui reste que les voyageurs d'affaires, sûrement stressés par l'économie Londonienne, ceux qui rentrent au pays, faute d'échec de réussite, ici à Hong Kong, ou bien des chinois qui émigrent en Europe. Des gens au regard souvent tristes, un peu perdus dans leurs vies, et par métaphore dans cet aéroport. Un lieux qui brasse autant de population fait se croiser des tas d'individus très différents, des destins qui se bousculent parfois dans une allée, puis qui ne se reverront jamais. Tout ces inconnus ont un nom, une vie qui les précèdent, un chemin particulier qui les a amené ici. Des familles, des amis, des amoureux, et … des terroristes. Heureusement que ce ne soit pas vrai, pense la jeune femme, qui se dirige vers un comptoir de la compagnie.

Une hôtesse chinoise, et l'autre visiblement britannique l'accueillent. Naturellement, l'hôtesse britannique prend en charge cette passagère anglophone. Rapidement, Hidemi obtient ce qu'elle veut : une place au fond de la cabine, et s'en va sans plus discuter.

###

 _« LES PASSAGERS DU VOL AIR CHINA NUMERO 652 SONT PRIES DE SE PRESENTER À LA PORTE D'EMBARQUEMENT 6B. »_

###

Hidemi se retrouve de nouveau dans la file. Elle avance. Une hôtesse chinoise lui demande poliment sont billet. La jeune femme lui donne, afin qu'elle en déchire le talon. « Air China vous souhaite un agréable voyage mademoiselle », conclue-t-elle, avant de passer au passager qui la suit. Hidemi avale difficilement sa salive. Elle ne veut pas monter à bord de cet avion. Elle observe son 747-300 une dernière fois à travers la vitre. Il est immense, et parait si...réel. Tout parait réel. Elle caresse la paume de sa main pour s'en convaincre. Puis la pince fortement. La douleur envahit la surface de sa peau. Ce système est plus qu'une simulation. C'est une réalité alternative et éphémère. Mais une réalité pour celui qui se trouve dedans. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme s'était demandée si les humains crées par le système avaient une conscience. Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne jamais le savoir. La CIA est une Organisation puissante, qui a les moyens de s'offrir de beaux jouets.

Une ultime fois, Hidemi regarde le reflet du soleil se refléter sur le nez de l'avion, plus haut qu'elle, avant d'entrer dans la passerelle. Elle marche dans ce couloir métallique sans fenêtre, et rapidement, elle en rejoint la sortie, donnant sur la porte d'entrée du Jumbo Jet. La jeune femme franchit cette porte à contre cœur.

« Bienvenue à bord ma demoiselle ». Lui souhaite la chef de cabine, postée devant les galleys de service. Elle lui répond d'un sourire crispé, mais honnête, puis baisse la tête, et va rejoindre, son siège. Elle place son sac à main sous ce dernier, puis attend que l'embarquement se termine.

Un père et sa petite fille arrivent à côté d'elle. Hidemi propose le hublot à la petite, et le siège d'à côté à son père, qui accepte avec un grand sourire ce geste de courtoisie qui n'en est pas un. Hidemi veut la visibilité dans la cabine, et elle souhaite pouvoir se lever rapidement.

###

La chef de cabine repousse la porte, dont les joints toriques viennent parfaitement épouser leur formes négative dans la carlingue, avec un bruit sourd et étouffé. Cette femme tourne la poignée pour verrouiller la porte. Les passagers du vol Air China 652 sont désormais tous enfermés dans leur destin.

« _Les toboggans sont armés_ » lance une voix dans le micro de la cabine. Hidemi s'enfonce dans son siège. Elle voit une fumée s'échapper du réacteur numéro deux. Les pilotes mettent en route les quatre surpuissants moteurs Rolls Royce tandis que l'avion est repoussé du parking, pour quitter le tarmac.

Les hôtesses font les traditionnelles démonstrations de sécurité, qu'Hidemi écoute d'une oreille ironique. Si il y a bien un vol où il ne faut pas oublier de mettre sa ceinture, c'est celui-ci, pense-t-elle. Une fois les consignes passées, le personnel navigant passe parmi les passagers pour vérifier que leurs sièges sont bien relevés, tout comme leur tablettes.

Peu de gens le savent, mais la cabine d'un avion ligne prépare les passagers qui s'y trouvent à l'apocalypse sans qu'ils le sachent. Tout d'abord la configuration des sièges sert à éviter que leur tête n'heurte rien de létal lors de l'impact, ensuite, comme peut le remarquer la jeune femme, les lumières de la cabine s'estompent. Cela sert à dilater la pupille, pour permettre aux survivants de l'impact d'y voir plus clair à travers la fumée et les débris qui jonchent les ténèbres que forme le lieu du crash.

###

Le 747 s'aligne sur la piste, que l'eau de la baie borde. Les quatre moteurs se mettent à rugir. L'avion prend peu à peu de la vitesse. La petite fille, collée au hublot au début, fini par reposer son dos sur le dossier sous la force puissante de l'accélération. Doucement, l'horizon fini par s'incliner, et l'avion prend de la hauteur. Hidemi voit la baie de Hong Kong à travers le petit hublot lorsque l'avion se penche sur le côté pour prendre sont premier virage.

La jeune femme est tendue. Quand la situation va-t-elle dégénérer ? L'homme à côté d'elle lui adresse la parole.

« Vous êtes stressée, jeune fille ? Lui demande-t-il pour la réconforter.

\- Oui, j'ai mes raisons, lui répond-t-elle, la voix légèrement sèche et serrée. Au fait, mon nom c'est Hiko Authorn, enchantée.

\- Moi c'est Jack Mills. On rentre à la maison avec ma puce. Hein chérie ?

\- Oui Papa. Lui répond-t-elle, absorbée par ce qu'elle voit à travers le hublot.

\- Et vous Miss Authorn, que venez vous-faire à Londres ? Si ce n'est pas trop gênant, bien entendu.

\- Oh, non, je...je, en fait, heu, je vais voir ma famille, Fini-t-elle par lâcher. »

Jamais dans sa tête elle n'a envisagé cette option. Et pourtant, un peu plus tard, le 747 fini par poser ses roues sur le sol Anglais. Sans anicroche. Le vol est passé en un clin d'œil.

###

Il sont beaux les canards d'Hyde Park, quand même, se dit Hidemi. Elle tente d'en attraper un. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir … L'oiseau court sur ses deux pattes pour aller se réfugier dans l'eau de l'étang un peu plus loin.

« Attend, Monsieur Canard ! » Lance Hidemi, en criant dans le parc, vide de monde. Mais à chaque foulée, son souffle est de plus en plus court. Quelque chose ne vas pas. Ses poumons rétrécissent, son souffle l'abandonne. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à avancer, comme si elle marchait dans l'eau et qu'un élastique la tirait en plus par l'arrière. Son poids augmente, elle se traîne, et sa respiration n'est plus qu'un râle. Elle remarque un banc, sur le côté, et décide de laisser sa liberté au canard.

Hidemi se laisse tomber sur ce banc, et s'accroche à son accoudoir, sur le côté. Elle suffoque, et porte ses mains à son cou, les yeux grand écarquillés. Elle veut respirer. Du plus profond de son être. Elle veut respirer, mais l'air quitte ses poumons. Il est aspiré en dehors de son corps. Ses oreilles lui font mal. Son corps à une sensation étrange. Elle est perdue.

###

Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Les masques sont tombés et pendent au plafond, mais personne ne les a mis. Ils se balancent dans la cabine, plongée dans l'obscurité. Tout le monde s'est endormi, à cause de la dépressurisation. Chaque passager à tranquillement glissé dans le sommeil juste après le décollage, et les masques sont tombés trop tard.

La jeune femme ne sais pas combien de temps elle est restée inconsciente. Elle remarque cependant que certaines hôtesses et stewarts marchent dans les allées avec des masques à oxygène. Elle aussi veut de l'air, mais son esprit est embrumé. Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de comment elle est montée dans cet avion. Son cerveau lutte pour rester conscient et ne pas délirer. Sa vision est déformée, en noir et blanc. Ce qu'elle voit ressemble plus à un diaporama qu'autre chose. Elle est dans le mal, et son temps est compté. Le cerveau à besoin d'oxygène. Elle a quelque secondes pour agir. Elle a déjà de la chance que son excellente condition physique lui permette de palier un temps le manque d'air.

###

« R n 42 : _Un agent exécutif doit toujours être en moyens de se défendre et de protéger sa confidentialité_ »

###

La tête d'Hidemi dodeline sur ses épaules, tandis que cette règle lui revient en tête.

« Il me faut une piqûre magique » Pense-t-elle, en repensent à son cours. Le professeur leur avait parlé d'un cocktail à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Il fait toujours parti du kit de survie de l'agent. Difficilement, elle parvient à attraper son sac à main sous son siège, en repensant à ce que Mike lui a dit. Elle trouve une trousse de maquillage, l'ouvre et y décroche la seringue tant voulue. Sans chercher à plus comprendre, elle la plante dans son bras, un peu n'importe comment, mais avoir une veine claquée va être le cadet de ses soucis.

Son cœur fait un bon. Ses pupilles se dilatent, son esprit se désembrûme, elle a la force de mille hommes. Maintenant, il lui faut comprendre ce qui se passe.

La cabine est dépressurisée, mais les passagers n'ont pas mis les masques, et l'altitude de l'avion est toujours la même. Quand un avion perd son air, les pilotes diminuent l'altitude pour retrouver une atmosphère plus amicale, pense-t-elle. Les masques des passagers, n'ont que quinze minutes d'autonomie. La conclusion à laquelle la jeune femme parvient, c'est que les pirates de l'air font partis de l'équipage. Cette conclusion l'énerve, car encore une fois elle sens qu'elle aurait pu comprendre, mais elle s'était focalisée uniquement sur les passagers sans prêter attention aux membres d'équipage. Les pilotes sont de mèche avec eux. Ils ont volontairement non alimenté la pressurisation afin que les passagers s'endorment et qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont détournés, afin d'éviter toute rébellion.

Hidemi saisi sont calibre, détache sa ceinture, et s'appuie contre le siège de devant pour viser. Ses doigts tremblent, à cause du manque d'air et de la drogue. La visée et difficile. Mais pas impossible.

Deux bangs résonnent faiblement, à cause du manque d'air. Deux corps s'effondrent. Hidemi vérifie qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, et se lance vers eux. Elle récupère ainsi un masque à oxygène, l'applique sur son visage.

Comme quelqu'un qui remonterait d'une plongée en eau profonde, elle prend une immense inspiration. Jamais la sensation du fluide dans sa gorge ne lui avait paru si agréable. Elle sent l'air qui remonte dans ses sinus. Elle le sent remplir ses poumons, et ne peut s'empêcher de tousser.

Elle tente de ramener cet air providentielle à sa petite voisine de voyage, mais le mal est fait. Comme pour son père...et beaucoup d'autres passagers. La jeune femme s'en veut. C'est une mission type de l'agent. Et elle est en train de magistralement la chier.

###

Hidemi remonte la cabine et tombe de nouveau en face de deux personnels navigant pirates. Un homme et une femme, qui est plus proche d'elle. C'est donc cette dernière qu'Hidemi préfère abattre en premier. Elle déplace ensuite sont viseur vers l'homme, mais le chargeur est vide. Ce dernier s'enroule le bras d'une ceinture à proximité, et prévient le pilote grâce au téléphone de cabine, juste à côté de lui. Hidemi le rattrape presque, mais le 747 bascule vers l'avant, et les pieds de la jeune femme décollent. Elle est en apesanteur. Le terroriste en profite pour lui saisir les mollets dès qu'ils passent près de lui, tandis qu'elle se débat sans espoir dans la jungle formée par les masques qui pendent au plafond.

Il l'envoi violemment contre un panneau, mais perd rapidement sa prise, par manque de force. La jeune femme profite alors de son regain d'agilité et de sa résistance conférée par la drogue pour contre-attaquer. Elle le force à lâcher sa ceinture et à venir combattre. Sans appuie au sol, on a pas de force. Pas de prise possibles. Que des coups.

###

Un poing arrive vers sa tête, qu'elle penche au dernier moment pour esquiver. Elle même tente un crochet, bloqué. L'homme lui donne un coup de genou dans le bas ventre. Elle hoquette, mais la chimie qui coule dans ses veine l'aide à passer outre. Elle s'accroupit, puis donne une violente impulsion à ses jambes, qui la fait monter au plafond. Elle se retourne. Les deux combattants sont en sens opposé. Hidemi ancre ses pieds et attrape la tête de son assaillant, mais la parabole se termine, et la gravité revient, encore plus forte. L'avion fait sa ressource. Hidemi chute, et se tord une cheville. Elle le sent mais n'a pas la douleur. Les deux assaillants sont plaqués au sol, essoufflés. Le gagnant est celui qui parvient en premier à la bouteille d'oxygène.

Malheureusement pour elle, le pilote reprend une nouvelle parabole. Tout se soulève de nouveau. Les objets dans la cabine flottent. Les chevelures des femmes se dressent, l'horizon se penche de manière inquiétante. La bouteille d'oxygène flotte vers le terroriste, qui en profite pour respirer. « Tant pis, l'air attendra un peu », se console Hidemi, qui voit ses chances de survie diminuer peu à peu. Elle fuie sont assaillant en flottant dans la cabine, se propulsant grâce aux rangées de sièges vers l'espace destiné à stocker les chariot-repas des hôtesses, à quelque mètres d'elle pour saisir un extincteur, et se cacher dans cet interstice. Son assaillant ne tarde pas à la retrouver, mais la jeune femme lui envoie un violent jet en pleine tête. Elle avait beau se tenir, son dos vient violemment frapper la cloison opposée. Sans prendre de répit, elle lâche son arme de fortune, qui flotte à côté d'elle, pour briser les cervicales du stewart, qui repart en flottant. La jeune femme essaye tant bien que mal de regagner le « sol » en anticipant la ressource de l'avion, qui vient inexorablement la plaquer au sol, mais la mécanique bien huilée de son corps commence à défaillir.

###

Troisième parabole. Hidemi observe au loin ce qui doit être les docks de Hong Kong, à travers une rangée de hublots. Le temps est compté. Donc, sans perdre de temps, elle se met en route de la bouteille d'oxygène. Elle applique le masque sur son visage, une fois de plus, et flotte vers l'extincteur, qu'elle attrape au vol.

La jeune femme ne se décourage pas et entame la phase finale : pénétrer dans le cockpit. Elle vide l'extincteur sur la poignée de la porte, verrouillée. Le flux froid blanchi la partie métallique sous une couche glace fumante dans laquelle elle donne ensuite un violent coup de pied, ce qui provoque la fracture de cette dernière. La porte renforcée s'ouvre.

###

Le copilote est mort ,visiblement étranglé. Hidemi se précipite donc sur le pilote qui ne l'a pas entendue forcer la serrure, ce modèle de 747 n'étant pas équipé de caméra. Elle enserre ses bras autour de son cou, l'étranglant sur son siège, par derrière.

« Tu vas mourir si tu me tues. » râle l'homme âgé d'une quarantaines d'années. « C'est plus mon problème. » lui répond froidement Hidemi. Ce qu'elle ne voit pas, c'est que l'homme, avec sa main gauche libre, attrape une mitraillette TEC-9, rangée dans un espace à côté de son siège. Il la soulève au dessus de sa tête de manière à abattre son assaillante, mais Hidémi se baisse, obligée de lâcher l'étreinte qu'elle portait au cou de cet homme.

Le pilote se lève et tente de repousser la jeune femme, mais Hidemi parvient à saisir le bout du canon et à dévier le tir. La paume de sa main reste cela dit dessus, brûlée. La douleur est là trop forte pour être atténuée par la chimie. Un cri résonne dans le cockpit, dont la vitre côté copilote est en train de se fendre suite à l'impact de la gerbe de balles.

Hidemi bouscule le volant [ NDA : c'est le nom donné à la commande, rien à voir avec le volant d'une voiture], ce qui à pour effet de désactiver le pilote automatique. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne remarque puisque la masse de l'avion l'empêche de dériver instantanément, rendant imperceptible ce changement, puisque qu'aucun des deux ne semble avoir prêté attention à la petite alarme sonore témoignant de ce changement.

« Où t'as eu ça connard ?

\- Un pilote musicien à bien le droit d'emmener sa trompette avec lui sans qu'on le dérange, non ? Surtout si c'est une habitude et qu'il connaît bien les employés de l'aéroport. Ou qu'on est l'Admin !

\- Non de...C'est pas du jeu Huges !

\- Eh ! , c'est la guerre, princesse »

Hidemi sait qu'elle est plus forte que lui au combat. Après, tout, il n'est qu'un analyste de terrain. Elle sait qu'elle doit le faire sortir du cockpit. À travers les deux vitres que se partagent les pilotes, Hidemi voit se rapprocher au loin le relief caractéristique de la baie de Hong Kong. Elle ne peut plus grand chose pour les passagers de ce vol. Cela dit, elle peut encore éviter un drame encore plus grand.

Son adversaire passe devant elle, ainsi que devant la porte du cockpit. Elle, est adossée aux commandes, se laissant tomber dessus, ce qui fait une fois de plus chuter l'avion. Les pieds de Mike se soulèvent juste au moment il presse la détente, comme l'a prévu la jeune femme. Par réaction, il est expulsé du cockpit, mais elle n'en mène pas large. Une tâche de sang commence à empourprer ses vêtements. C'est le début de la fin.

Ignorant la douleur dans cet instant, elle aussi sort, pour garder son adversaire au dehors, fonçant sur lui et s'accrochant à son arme, essayant de le faire fléchir. Une gerbe de balle fend la carlingue de l'avion. Un fissure progresse dans la structure du 747 tandis que ce dernier commence de plus en plus à s'incliner sur le côté, laissé à son propre sort, sans pilote. La mécanique grince. L'air manque. Hidemi est violemment jetée par Mike dans les rangées de sièges. Elle gémit de douleur.

L'avion passe sur le dos. L'effort structurel est trop important, Hidemi voit la fissure de la carlingue faire un arceau complet autour d'elle. Les deux parties commencent à se séparer. Elle voit le ciel, puis l'eau à travers.

Mike revient sur elle, s'accrochant au siège d'en face, prenant appui dessus pour donner le coup de grâce lorsque l'avion se brise en deux, éloignant la partie avec le cockpit où se il trouve de celle d'Hidemi.

Un vent à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres par heure, assourdissant et glacial vient lui fouetter la peau. Elle a juste le temps de s'accrocher à une ceinture, l'attrapant de sa main blessée. La jeune femme crie à s'en époumoner. Elle voit le ciel, puis l'eau, le ciel, puis l'eau, et de nouveau le même cycle, encore et encore. Au loin, elle voit la ville tourner autour d'elle. Chaque secondes, la planète est au dessus de sa tête. Elle entend le régime des moteurs qui s'affole, puis qui prennent feu, suspendue à sa ceinture tendue, dans le vide. Elle voit l'avion partir en morceaux. Des sièges avec des passagers sont éjectés. C'est l'horreur totale.

La vitesse, le bruit assourdissant, la peur, le vide.

Elle lâche.

La carlingue rétrécie. L'aile en feu brûle d'une lueur orangée chatoyante,

puis explose en vol.

La mer se rapproche.

Hong Kong est loin.

Elle voit les vagues, et ferme les yeux.

Son corps est pulvérisé l'instant d'après.

###

MISSION RÉUSSIE

ARRÊT SIMULATION

DANS

3...2...1...


	10. Eux

_**Aujourd'hui :**_

Gin tourne autour de moi. Il me toise, puis passe dans mon dos. Je n'ose me retourner, et fixe le mur.

« Les deux personnes qui sont avec nous sont déjà des agents , siffle-t-il. »

L'épreuve ultime te confrontait à eux. Tu devais mettre au moins l'un d'eux en danger de mort, l'autre protégeant le second. Comme tu l'a compris, la femme devant toi a essayée de t'amadouer, afin que tu lui offre ta vie. Premier piège. C'était ensuite elle qui fallait que tu tente de tuer en priorité. »

Des gardes de l'organisation arrivent. Gin se tait. On m'enfile un sac sur la tête, pour ne pas changer, et deux armoires viennent me soulever par les bras pour m'emmener dans un véhicule et m'y attacher, avant que j'entende un moteur démarrer. Au revoir l'hôpital psy.

###

On s'arrête, puis le sac qui me masque la vue depuis plusieurs heures m'est enfin retiré. Je n'était pas dans la même voiture que Gin. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. J'ai la vue dans le flou artistique, mais elle s'améliore. Je suis dans un parc d'immeuble d'habitation, qui à l'air plutôt paisible. Tant mieux. Je commençais à en avoir marre de l'hôpital Psy. Je ne suis pas déçue de retourner dans des lieux plus...familiers.

Un homme s'approche de moi. Plutôt baraqué, avec un air de gorille, une cigarette, et le même accoutrement que Gin.

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle, hum ? Pas mal ! »

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre, préférant garder un air contrit et suffisant à son égard. Cette personne est plutôt nonchalante à ce que je vois, et je me trompe peu souvent à ce propos.

« C'est quoi ton nom ma jolie ? Me lance-t-il, lubriquement, en essayant de garder sa cigarette dans sa bouche, pinçant le coin des lèvres.

\- Mizunashi Rena. C'est mon nom.

\- Bien. Tu vois cet appartement au premier étage ? Eh bah c'est le tient à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tout est prêt pour ton arrivée. Tient toi bien. C'est compris ? , me dit-il en me tendant les clés.

\- Compris...

\- Je vais repasser te chercher ce soir à 20 heures. Tient toi prête. »

Il s'en va sans rien dire plus, remontant lourdement dans sa voiture qui repart, me laissant seule.

###

Le bougre n'avait pas menti, il y a vraiment tout. Vraiment tout. Cet appartement était habité il y a peu par quelqu'un d'autre, c'est sûr. Il y a des piles de magazines sur la table basse, devant la télé, le frigo est plein, il reste des cendres dans le cendrier.

Ces gens n'ont même pas pris la peine de masquer cette appartenance antérieure. Est-ce qu'il se transmet de recrues en recrues ? Non, je ne pense pas, c'est trop grand. À mon avis je vais rester ici un bon moment, ce n'est pas un appartement de transfert. C'est donc que la personne qui était là avant s'est faite exproprier sans plus de précautions que par la mort, je ne le craint.

###

J'ouvre le frigo, le ventre tordu par les épreuves que je vient d'enchaîner. La lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule intérieur illumine deux sachets de pancakes que j'attrape. Le beur de cacahuète n'est pas loin à côté, mais j'y suis allergique, je me rabat donc sur la confiture, et prépare ma bonne vieille recette. Ou plutôt celle de ma mère, qu'elle me préparait quand j'étais petite.

Je décide de me poser au bord de la fenêtre pour déguster, et observe l'agitation au contrebas. Les voitures circulent, les piétons rentrent chez eux. La soirée arrive. Les colosses du centre boursier gardent l'entrée de la ville au loin, avant de disparaître dans le brouillard de pollution.

Moteurs, klaxons, discussions.

Le monde tourne.

Ma mission est de faire en sorte que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Alors je vais là où personne ne veut aller. Je vais chez les démons. Les dieux du mal qui s'immiscent insidieusement dans notre société, dans nos rues, nos entreprises, pour frapper furtivement, sans laisser de traces.

Qui sont-ils ?

Depuis quand existent-ils ?

Mon dossier était maigre, avec plus d'informations incertaines que de certitudes. D'autres agents américains ont déjà intégrés l'Organisation. Mais aucun n'a réussi à s'approcher assez près du cercle sacré qui gravite autour du grand chef. Aucun n'a réussi à obtenir une confiance suffisante de la part des autres membres. Tous démasqués ou tués.

( note de l'auteur : je me contre-fiche du père d'Hidemi, je n'en tient pas compte dans cette fic )

###

20H00

On frappe à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir.

Le gars est là, toujours avec une cigarette, à croire qu'elle lui est greffée.

« Tu me suis, je t'emmène à ton cocktail de bienvenue, dit-il enjoué, tandis qu'il se dirige vers la voiture.

\- Pas de sac sur la tête cette fois-ci ?

\- Non, pas cette fois ci, se content-il de répondre. »

Il s'installe au poste conducteur, et m'invite à prendre « la place du mort » selon ses dires, autrement dit, à côté de lui. Plus simple pour me garder à l'œil...

En suivant les panneaux, je me rend compte qu'il se dirige sur la voie rapide. On va sortir de la ville.

« Retient bien le chemin qu'on fait, tu devra l'emprunter souvent.

\- On va au QG ?

\- Non, on va pas au QG on va dans UN QG. D'ailleurs celui-ci est plus destiné à la formation et à l'entraînement. On ne met pas tous les œufs dans le même panier. Et ne dit pas QG, ça fait débile. »

Donc je vais à mon « cocktail d'accueil »... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose encore ? J'hésite à demander. Je ne voudrait pas paraître trop curieuse. Et puis demander voudrait dire que je m'inquiète.

L'ambiance à l'extérieur est loin d'être idyllique. On roule maintenant dans un dédale de zones industrielles où les hangars en taules ondulées et rouillées s'imbriquent comme dans une partie de tétris. pas mal d'entre-eux sont abandonnés. L'endroit idéal je suppose. Pas de patrouilles de police, pas de voisins gênants, trop loin des habitations pour qu'il y est des junkies. C'est vraiment un désert urbain. Le seul risque serait qu'un des hangars soit racheté, mais j'imagine que l'organisation à suffisamment de moyens pour palier à se genre de souci technique.

###

La voiture s'engouffre dans un hangar.

Les ténèbres nous dévorent.

Le gars ne prend même pas la peine d'allumer ses phares.

« La véritable épreuve d'entrée commence maintenant, ma jolie, me lance-t-il tout sourire. »

 _ **Il y a six mois :**_

La roue ralentie peu peu sa rotation frénétique, émettant le même bruit qu'un turboréacteur qui s'arrête, ce qui ne manque pas de rappeler à Hidemi les aventures qu'elle vient de vivre.

Le système s'arrête, et son corps commence à ressortir du tube. La jeune femme retire le masque sur son visage, puis comme à l'accoutumée, dégage l'arceau avant de relever son buste doucement, essayant de contenir sa nausée traditionnelle.

Elle a la tête qui tourne, avec l'impression d'avoir le sang dans les pieds, et une boule de bowling à la place de la tête.

« WHOOO ! » Crie Hugues, venant juste de sortir de son caisson de simulation.

« D'habitude l'avion il reste entier ! C'était incroyable !»

Hidemi regarde sa montre, qui lui indique que la simulation n'a durée qu'une demie heure. Pire que le jet-lag, pour elle à chaque fois le retour est une véritable gifle spatio-temporelle.

Doucement, l'horizon arrête de danser.

« C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose Huges !

\- Oh, petite nature ! De toutes façon je vais bien être obligé de te ficher la paix, je part !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je pensais pas que ça te ferais cet effet là, répond-il amusé !

\- T'es lourd Mike... Bon, tu va où ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai le test final, puis j'aurais ma première affectation, et bon vent !

\- On se reverra ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Moi je ne suis qu'un analyste de terrain. Mon travail c'est d'observer et déduire. Pas tellement d'agir. Donc ça va. Mais toi, vu que tu es dans un cursus pour rejoindre le Service Action, c'est une toute autre histoire.

\- Oui je sais. Nouveau nom, nouvelle vie, que du toc.

\- Voilà. T'aura peut-être même pas le droit de m'adresser la parole si on se revoit. Mais t'inquiète, d'ici là on a encore un peu de temps.»

Mike referme le zip de son sac, salue Hidemi puis s'en va. La jeune femme éprouve un mauvais pré-sentiment. Elle ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Une auréole de danger plane au dessus de sa tête. Hidemi ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est venu vers elle le jour ou elle l'a rencontré. Et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé à maintes reprises.

Hidemi éteint les lumières puis s'en va à son tour.

###

 _le lendemain :_

 **TUE LE !**

 **TUE LE !**

 **TUE LE !**

L'instructeur crie sur Hidemi qui court à travers la pelouse, slalomant entre les obstacle, un SIG dans les mains. Elle doit toucher chaque cible en courant. Des petites plaques en métal qui sonnent à chaque fois qu'un tir les atteint.

Viser – tirer.

 **DEFONCE LES !**

 **ALLER, PLUS VITE !**

Son souffle s'écourte, et son chargeur tombe en rade. Elle presse le petit bouton sur le bord gauche de la carcasse de son arme, ce qui a pour effet de libérer le magasin vide, qu'elle a un peu de mal à fait sortir, dans la précipitation, rendant le mouvement moins impressionnant et fluide que ceux que l'on peut voir dans les films.

*Claq*

Elle fait un mouvement de recharge et reprend sa progression. Enchaînant les cibles jusqu'à la fin du parcours.

« 2'19. C'est à chier ! » Lui annonce le moniteur en bout de course, bien que son temps soit réglementaire.

Hidemi ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, et part rejoindre le groupe qui a déjà terminé. Un homme en costume s'approche du groupe. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, encore en train de récupérer, il se rapproche d'elle.

« Mademoiselle, vous pouvez me suivre ? »

L'homme, qui approche de la soixantaine, fait bien plus jeune de par sa musculature, apparente dessous l'ensemble bleu foncé. Ses yeux sont perçants, d'un regard à la foi triste et déterminé, celui d'un homme qui a du se battre longtemps.

« Peter ?! Balbutie Hidemi, surprise de voir son parrain apparaître si soudainement.

\- Lui même jeune fille. Je viens de finir un gros dossier, et comme j'avais un peu de temps libre avant ma pause déjeuné, me voici.

\- Merci, c'est sympa ! Lui répond-t-elle, accompagné d'un sourire. »

Peter, ou plutôt Hartwin Emil Peter, de son vrai nom, connaît Hidemi depuis son plus jeune âge, ayant côtoyé sa mère, avant qu'elle ne décède. Adolescente elle avait passé beaucoup de temps chez lui, et fait de facto partie du petit groupe de personnes qui connais sont nom complet. Pour les autres Mr Emil est simplement connu sous le nom Peter. Point.

Il a naturellement décidé de la prendre sous sont aile quand Hidemi intégra l'école, étant devenu un agent basier, qui ne part plus en mission, restant dans les bâtiments du centre de formation pour une mission administrative, en attendant une retraite bien méritée.

Chaque élève a un parrain, mais peu en ont un du rang de Peter, et Hidemi sait, en le regardant fixer le lointain, que les yeux de cet hommes ont vus des choses extraordinaires, qu'elles soient magnifiques ou effrayantes.

« Alors, comment ça se passe à La Ferme ? Demande l'agent, aimant bien ce surnom couramment donné à l'école de la CIA.

\- Ça se passe... Répond la jeune femme, esquissant un sourire à la fois ironique et triste.

\- Dis moi, j'ai eu vent qu'un personnel masculin passait pas mal de temps avec toi ces dernier temps... Tu ne veut pas me remplacer quand même ! Lance-t-il avec une fausse pointe de sévérité suivie d'un rire.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher Peter ! Il ne fait que m'aider...

\- Oui...hum. Marmonne-t-il. Méfie-toi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père Peter ! Lui répond-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade. »

Cependant, Hidemi avait apprit à écouter son parrain qui ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Il sait faire passer des messages sans trop en dire, parfois pour pas grand chose, mais la jeune femme savait ô combien les petits conseils de ce vieux loup pouvait être précieux, sans qu'il n'ai eu à faire de grand discours. Avec lui, il faut toujours lire entre les lignes. Cela-dit, avec Hidemi, il avait toujours eu cet manière d'être, toujours un peu protecteur, à veiller de loin. Parfois elle pensait qu'il prenait peu être un peu trop son rôle à cœur, mais pour son bien, et puisqu'elle a confiance en lui, elle préfère l'écouter.

« Peter, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Pourquoi demander, tu sais bien que oui !

\- C'était plus pour vous prévenir que j'allais vous demander quelque chose de sensible, et donc de vous y préparer.

\- Ah, tu ne changeras jamais, toi ! Bon, aller, vient là bas, on sera à l'ombre, ça cogne en Virginie à ces heures là ! »

Peter fait un signe aux instructeurs de la classe d'Hidemi pour lui permettre de ne pas renter avec le reste du groupe, ces derniers commençant à s'agacer.

« Peter, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma famille est très impliquée dans ce que ma mère appelait 'Eux'

\- Oui, continue... Dit-il perplexe, comme si il s'apprêtait à entendre quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

\- Autrefois, elle a connu un agent, il lutait contre cette organisation.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de question... Qui était-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est mort il y a longtemps. Mais ma question c'est : Sachant que la CIA s'intéresse à cette organisation, et que ma famille est profondément impliquée dans celle ci, est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais rejoindre cette opération ?

\- Hum. Faillait bien qu'elle sorte un jour cette question... Normalement ce genre de choses sont classifiées, mais bon, tu as l'air d'en connaître déjà un bon morceau...Je sais dans quel pétrin vous êtes fourrés dans votre famille. Je connaissais bien ta mère, donc ce que je sais, je le sais par elle. Je n'ai que très peu d'informations sur cette opérations, ou bien même, sur ce que tu appelles 'Eux', mais honnêtement, ce truc, c'est pas sain. Il y a mieux, crois moi.

\- Par ce que vous croyez que le contre-terrorisme c'est mieux ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit 'dangereux', j'ai dit 'pas sain'... De ce que j'ai pu entendre...

\- ou écouter... !

\- Ne me coupe pas ! Donc de ce que j'ai pu entendre, cette opération est tellement pourrie que personne ne se presse pour y aller. Donc contente toi de réussir ta formation, et au moment venu, si tu veux toujours faire ça, on avisera. »

Hidemi sait que Peter connaît plus de choses qu'il ne veux bien en dire, et sa mise en garde à peine dissimulée l'inquiète.

Pourquoi tente-t-il de l'empêcher de participer à cette opération en particulier ? Hidemi sait que cette organisation est puissante et dangereuse, mais le danger c'est l'essence d'un agent, et qui plus est d'un agent du Service Action. Que renferme cette organisation, qui la rend si répugnante ?

###

Mike arrive sur le parking des élèves. Sa vielle Volvo, garée sous un arbre avait réussie à éviter la chaleur du soleil de Williamsburg durant la matinée, mais s'était retrouvée totalement sous le coup de l'astre l'après-midi. Donnant quelques légers coups de pieds dans le bas de la portière, dont les joints étaient devenus collants, celle-ci fini par daigner s'ouvrir, expulsant un ouragan de chaleur, restée pigée à l'intérieur.

Faisant fi de la fournaise, et des sièges brûlants, Mike prend place au poste conducteur. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de démarrer son portable sonne.

Il décroche.

« Bien. Je vous rejoint ».

* * *

Après tant d'attente le voici ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus dans l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera sur la fic **Face Cachée** , donc restez connectés !

Merci à **Dr Mad and Co** et a **Eyto** pour leurs reviews !

Pyro


	11. Elle

_**aujourd'hui :**_

Je suis sanglée à une chaise, pour changer... Je peine à voir mon environnement, plongé dans le noir. Ce n'est pas une cave, je ne sens pas l'humidité caractéristique. Non, j'ai plus l'impression d'être dans les tréfonds d'ateliers désaffectés des hangars que j'ai vu plus tôt. Ce doit être ça, probablement.

Des talons claquent dans mon dos.

– Je ne me suis pas présentée la dernière fois. Mon nom de code est Vermouth. C'est comme ça que tu devra m'appeler désormais. Simple précaution pour les plus hauts gradés de notre organisation. Pas de nom, pas de délation. Je vois qu'ils t'ont scotché la bouche, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'es pas très loquace, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais remédier à ça.

C'est la femme avec laquelle j'ai passé les épreuves précédentes. Qui de moi ou elle a le plus arnaquée l'autre, je ne sais pas trop, mais je risque seulement de passer un sale moment là, en sa compagnie, et c'est un doux euphémisme de le dire. Je lui est fait péter un portable à la figure, c'est clair qu'elle va vouloir se venger.

Elle se place devant moi, profitant du fait que je sois assise pour se grandir. Seul le côté gauche de son visage est légèrement éclairé, le reste de la lumière dessinant les vagues de sa chevelure. D'un geste sec, elle me retire le scotch.

– C'est l'instant de vérité ma vieille. On va voir si tu es vraiment qui tu dis être. On va voir si tu es vraiment Mizunashi Rena. Est-ce la vérité ?

– Ça l'est.

– Attends, attends. On va faire mieux.

Je la vois sortir de son sac une sorte de petit boîtier, que je ne parvient pas très bien à distinguer, dans l'obscurité. Seuls quelques reflets trahissent la forme de la boite, que la femme ouvre en deux.

Ses doigts extirpent d'abord une seringue, puis un petit flacon.

Merde. Alors celle-là , je dois dire que ne m'y attendais pas !

Elle plante l'aiguille dans l'opercule du flacon et en prélève une dose.

– Tiopenthal. Tu connais ?

– Sérum de vérité.

– Tout à fait. Facile à se procurer en plus, un tant soit peu qu'on ait des connexions avec un quelconque hôpital. Et si tu te demande, il ne laisse pas de séquelles. Je vais t'installer le polygraphe aussi. Il peut fonctionner sans sérum, mais avec, si tu tente de mentir, ton corps sera tellement affaibli que dans sa lutte contre la vérité il amplifiera somatiquement les risques du mensonge. Taille de la pupille, respiration, pouls et j'en passe. Tous instantanément captés par la machine...

Vermouth donne un pichenette dans le corps de la seringue et en fait jaillir une petite quantité afin d'éliminer une éventuelle bulle d'air létale.

– Vous ne me mettez pas de garrot ?

– t'es une grande fille, tu survivra. Et de toute façon là où je vais te piquer ça te tuerais.

Une pression s'applique dans ma nuque. Un corps étranger s'immisce dans ma chair, et soudain une brûlure remonte le long de mon cou, vers ma tête.

– Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire,

il n'y a pas que du Tiopenthal dans la solution...

###

Choc visuel.

Ma conscience sort de mon corps.

Les formes et les couleurs se mélangent.

Mes pensées parlent toutes sans mon accord.

Mon esprit se dilue dans le temps et l'espace, me laissant tout juste le temps de comprendre que j'ai été lourdement droguée au LSD, avant de partir en live.

 _ **Il y a six mois :**_

Braxton se tient droit devant la fenêtre de son bureau, se plaisant à observer la coure du bâtiment, ses allées et venues, le vent dans les arbres, le temps qui passe, une tasse de café chaud dans les mains. Une énième tasse, comme en témoignent ses mains tremblantes.

Il porte le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres, finissant la dernière gorgée lorsque quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Son sourcil interrogateur se soulève, pouvant bien se demander qui vient le déranger, n'étant habitué à recevoir dans ces horaires, avant de se rappeler le rendez vous inhabituel qu'il avait fixé pour cette soirée. Une moue rébarbatrice lui traversa le visage.

Braxton prend néanmoins le luxe de finir de déguster sa dernière gorgée avant de poser sa tasse évidée sur son bureau, entre deux dossiers bien classés, alignés, calibrés.

Il tousse, se racle la gorge puis aboie à l'ombre derrière la porte vitrée opaque qu'elle peut rentrer.

– Bonsoir Monsieur.

– Bonsoir Mike, asseyez vous.

###

– Jeune homme, entonne la voix grave de braxton, le travail que vous faites est absolument formidable. Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ?

– Non monsieur, pas le moins du monde, j'aimerais simplement que vous ne nous espionniez pas durant nos entraînements.

– C'est parfait si elle ne se doute de rien, souffle-t-il avant d'ajouter : je suis navré pour cela. C'est simplement mon abruti de collègue qui pense que mademoiselle Hondo est une simple recrue que nous allons envoyer chez l'Organisation. Il voulait vous voir dans la salle de simulation... Quel abruti !

– Il y a autre chose que je voudrait ajouter, relance Mike.

– Quoi donc ?

– Et bien, Hidemi est de nouveau entrée en contact avec Hartwin Emil Peter, son référant, pour lui parler de l'organisation visiblement, de ce que j'ai pu capter. C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était déjà au courant de son existence...

– Merci Mike, mais je sais déjà que cette rencontre à eue lieux, et oui elle est au courant, c'est précisément une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est désignée. Elle est le joyau de l'Organisation. Une jeune femme qui s'ignore. Qui ignore tout des qualités qu'elle possède et qui ignore tout de son rôle sur l'échiquier. Si Cette Personne était le roi, elle serait sûrement la reine, tant son rôle va être décisif, dit-il en époussetant le dossier remis par son interlocuteur, avant de délicatement l'ouvrir. Un cigare jeune homme ?

– Merci monsieur, je ne fume pas.

La flamme du briquet clinquant vient faire crépiter l'extrémité du cigare, embrasant le tabac.

Braxton laisse s'échapper quelque volutes chargeant l'atmosphère de la pièce. Quelques rayons filtrants assassinent le nuage de fumée allant 'écraser contre le plafond.

Un cellulaire posé sur le bureau se met à vibrer. Braxton regarde Mike, dans les yeux, avec un léger sourire.

– Veuillez m'excuser. Un message de Gin. Explique-t-il, calmement.

– Savez vous s'il est d'accord pour ma promotion au sein de l'Organisation, monsieur ? Intime Mike.

– Oh mon cher ! Je ne suis pas certain que Gin vous donne encore à faire... Moi par contre il semblerait que j'ai une requête de dernière minute...

Braxton tire sur son cigare. Le bout est écarlate. L'homme lève la tête et crache la fumée.

– Vous pouvez disposer jeune homme, dit-il en ouvrant le tiroir le plus proche de lui.

Mike salue son supérieur, effectue un demi tour, et s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, lorsque la décision émanant expressément de GIN s'abat entre ses épaules.

###

* * *

 **DOSSIER HONDO**

ANNEXE 3.1

Rapport rédigé par Mike Huges.

Intermédiaire de relation : Braxton

Chef de projet : GIN.

PROJET CASSANDRE

 _Objectif :_ Intégrer un agent de la CIA dans les rangs de l'organisation afin de transmettre à la dite administration des données erronées sur les activités, ou pour effectuer un contrôle de l'information

RAPPORT D'ENTRAINEMENT :

 _Etape_ : fin de formation.

 _Observations_ :

La mission concernait un attentat aérien. Les qualités dont à fait fait preuve Hidemi Hondo lors de cette épreuve montrent qu'elle est prête pour accomplir une mission d'ordre majeur.

Ses facultés d'analyse, de réactivité, d'endurance et de tolérance à la douleur ainsi qu'à la peur ont été correctement évaluées et sont parfaitement satisfaisantes.

 _Conclusion :_

Ses capacités à passer les faux tests d'entrés sont désormais certaines.

 _ **! DETRUIRE CE DOCUMENT APRES LECTURE !**_

* * *

 _###_

* * *

ANNEXE 3.2

NO OFFICIAL COVER (NOC)

HONDO

 _Nouvelle Identité_

 _Redacteur :_ Braxton sur ordre de GIN

Commentaires : Rédiger cette note pour le service de la CIA afin que HONDO Hidemi dispose de la couverture créée par les soins de l'Organisation pour son compte.

MIZUNASHI

Rena

 _profession_ : journaliste.

 _Diplôme_ : cf annexe 3.3

 _Famille_ : disparue lors d'un incendie.

 _Date de naissance et d'obtention des diplômes d'État_ : similaire à ceux d'origine.

 _Sécurité sociale_ : cf annexe 3.4

 _autres_ : cf annexe 3.5

 _ **! DETRUIRE CE DOCUMENT APRES LECTURE !**_

* * *

###

 _ **Aujourd'hui :**_

Gin me tend une arme par le canon.

La drogue à cessé de faire effet... Je suis dans un bureau. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas vendre la mèche. Je n'ai aucun souvenir des dernières heures.

Bon sang ! Mais c'est impossible que je n'ai pu rien dire , avec le traitement de cheval que j'ai eu !

– C'est ton arme. Prend-en soin. Prononce-t-il fièrement, pour une raison que j'ignore.

– M-Merci. J'y ferais attention.

Son regard me déshabille. C'est le début. Je ne sais pas dans quoi j'ai embarqué, mais ça me fait déjà peur. J'attends ses prochaines paroles...

Il prend une inspiration...

– **_Bienvenue,_**

 _ **K.I.R.**_

* * *

-#-#-#-

* * *

Ceci viens conclure cette fiction une bonne fois pour toutes. J'en avais assez de la voir traîner , donc j'ai abrégé ses souffrances.

Je viens de remarquer que cette histoire à été ajoutée à la liste des meilleurs fanfic fr dc, et cela me fait chaud au cœur ! Merci !

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté et suivi, et surtout apprécié cette fiction au cours de ses quelques chapitres.

Pour les déçus, sachez que je travaille sur une version longue de cette histoire, avec une fin radicalement différente, et un paysage narratif lui aussi assez changé, mais c'est un projet loin d'être fini pour le moment. Only time will tell...

Continuez d'écrire,

Continuez de lire,

et amusez-vous.

 _PYROPTOSE_


End file.
